


天生一对（奇杰）

by sheerfancy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Top Killua Zoldyck
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheerfancy/pseuds/sheerfancy
Summary: ★ 文案「小傑一直以為自己是個Alpha，再不然就和他的米特阿姨一樣是個Beta。但是，命運總是讓人意想不到──他是個Omega，而且他的番是他的竹馬。」★ 奇犽視角文案「奇犽從第一眼遇見小傑就知道，他們是靈魂伴侶。只是他想也沒想到──他會是個Omega。」





	1. ★ 第一章〈一定是哪裡搞錯了！〉

**Author's Note:**

> ★ 讀前注意事項：  
> 1\. ABO學趴。現代都市AU，高中生背景。  
> 2\. 其實是咯咯生賀的原版初稿，拿來續寫……XD  
> 3\. 老梗+++ 如有雷同純屬老梗。BL漫畫節奏。當！然！會！有！肉！  
> 4\. 爽文！！！文筆不存在，自我放飛圖個爽！  
> 5\. 坑太多，更新隨心情。怕坑可以不要看XDD

★ 第一章〈一定是哪裡搞錯了！〉

 

　　奇犽揍敵客和杰富力士是校園裡出了名的一對Alpha。

　　這倒不是說他們在談戀愛，而是因為他們老是混在一塊。

　　從小學時候就已經認識的兩個男孩子，一直到如今升上高中都是形影不離的模樣，自然成為韓特高中有名的竹馬竹馬。又因為這兩個傢伙無論是外表還是行徑都實在太過招搖囂張，才會如此聲名遠播，就連遠在其他縣市的其他學校都曾聽聞過兩人的事蹟。

　　一個是國際聞名的製藥公司的三公子，一個則是著名的遺傳學專家的獨子，兩人都是生來注定成為人上人的Alpha，會玩在一起也沒什麼可意外。 

　　不過，杰富力士最近有一個連奇犽揍敵客都不知道的煩惱。  
　　  
　　正是不斷抽條長個兒的年紀，杰富力士不僅又高又帥，還是學校網球社裡的王牌，就連學校裡有著「最強Alpha」稱號的奇犽揍敵客也未必能打得贏他幾場。

　　除了功課經常掛科之外，杰富力士可以說是集所有Alpha的優點於一身。

　　不說比賽時的那股勁兒，光憑那爽朗爛漫的笑容以及線條緊實迷人修長的兩條長腿就足以風靡校園圈粉無數──誰也沒辦法想像這樣的風雲人物會是個Omega；或者說，就連杰富力士自己也不能。

　　他的性別分化來得比別人都晚，在那之前他也一直以為是個Alpha，再不然就是Beta，怎樣也沒想過自己會是個Omega。

　　一開始他以為檢驗報告一定是出錯了，他的爸爸金可是個眾所周知的Alpha，米特阿姨也是Beta，自己怎麼可能會是Omega？不是他對自己過於自信，而是他根本從小到大沒有像Omega的地方啊！

　　他所知道的Omega都是比較柔軟的女孩子，就算是男孩子也都長得比較纖細，但是他一點也不纖細呀！到底是哪裡搞錯了！

　　「小傑，聽說結果出來了。怎麼樣？果然是Alpha吧。」

　　奇犽不是不知道他去做了檢查，但卻也沒一點懷疑過。這令他也下意識地嗯了聲，支吾道：「……對呀。」 

　　回神以後他才忽然驚覺自己回答了什麼！他真不敢相信自己居然會對奇犽說了謊！

　　那一陣子他幾乎不敢面對奇犽，他知道奇犽因為家族的關係，一向很厭惡Omega這種懦弱需要依附別人生存的存在。奇犽他們家全都是Alpha，甚至是他那可愛的妹妹阿路加也不例外。

　　如果給奇犽知道了自己是Omega，他還願意和自己玩在一起嗎……

　　「小傑你怎麼了，最近臉色都不太對啊？」

　　一定是哪裡出錯了，是假的。他勉強乾笑：「沒有啦，我沒事。只是最近被雲古老師稍微念了一下，實在太多科不及格了……」

　　雲古是他們的班主任，負責教語文的，奇犽對他的印象就是一個很平凡的Beta，人還算不差，對他們也都還算不錯。他知道他不是刻意刁難小傑，小傑從以前就不擅長學習，能靠著自己幫忙考上這所高中已經不容易；相比起以前，高中的課程難度無疑等於又跳了一大階，以他的腦袋瓜要想一下子就跟上當然不可能。更何況小傑下課後基本都和他在玩社團，會被雲古那傢伙叫過去特別關切也在情理之中。

　　因此奇犽聽了也不疑有他，還皺了皺眉仔細思考了下，「別擔心，我給你補習吧。」

　　「……奇犽！！你怎麼這麼好！！！」小傑聞言不禁雙眼冒光，神采飛揚起來，儼然一副看到了救星的模樣，壓根兒也忘了自己真正的煩惱可不是這麼簡單而已。

　　「我只不過是不想看到你被留級，」奇犽一臉看著傻瓜，「那丟的可是我的臉，我不會讓這種事發生的。」

　　「怎麼覺得被你這麼講又有點高興不起來……」

　　「哈哈哈哈。」

　　儘管如此這般誤打誤撞瞞過了奇犽，米特阿姨那關卻可沒這麼好蒙混。小傑拖延已久，終究還是在米特的質疑下把體檢報告拿了出來給她看。想當然爾，她一臉愕然。  
　　  
　　「怎麼會這樣……！你爸爸明明就是Alpha呀……」米特深吸一口氣，不敢置信搖搖欲倒。

　　她顯然也從來沒考慮過小傑會是個Omega。

　　「果然是出錯了對吧！」他不免期待地說。

　　但米特卻是一臉憂心忡忡，完全沒有他的樂觀，「這種血型檢驗早就已經行之多年，準確率高達99.97％，不太可能出錯……不過，我還是再帶你去醫院看看吧。」

　　他還特地挑了奇犽家裡有事的日子回醫院做檢查，但得來的結果卻是一樣，完全沒有改變──他，就是Omega。

　　那紙複檢結果的報告簡直就像是宣判了他的死刑。母子兩人沈重地行在夕陽西下的柏油路上，一直到回到家門裡，二人都不發一語。

　　當晚米特將小傑叫到了面前，語氣嚴峻地道：「小傑……你聽好了，以前我沒有想過你會是個Omega，也就沒有特別教導你關於Omega的事情。」

　　「……什麼事？」

　　見他仍是一臉天真不知輕重的模樣，米特有些不高興地說：「還能有什麼？就是你在學校上課應該也學過的那些！！知道吧？」

　　小傑露出一個懵懵懂懂不是很確定的表情。儘管從小在學校的健康教育課就有教，各個血型的身體結構都不一樣，其中Omega更適合生育，也因此具有發情期的存在，必須要服用抑制劑云云，他也都是聽過且過。他就算上課沒打瞌睡，也都在跟奇犽玩。

　　米特也不是不知道小傑在學校的是什麼德行，她強壓下頭疼，認真地說：「你坐好了。今天就得把這件事情解決。」

　　小傑一時驚呆了。米特阿姨這麼嚴肅的表情，小傑還真是除了自己闖禍時被訓斥以外從來沒看過。

　　第二天上學的時候，小傑是掛著一雙黑眼圈的。原因倒不是因為米特阿姨給他講解得太晚，而是他聽了以後震驚得失眠。

　　男孩子也可以懷孕眾所周知。主要是發情期的問題。性別分化一旦確認，發情期的到來只是早晚而已──這也意味著，他將會發情，散發Omega獨有的信息素吸引Alpha和他做愛……所以他必須及早服用抑制劑才行。

　　真是不敢相信……！他會吸引男的來跟他做愛？！

　　小傑不是沒看過班裡的Omega同學突然在上課時突然散發出濃郁的氣味，全班的Alpha也都跟著變了臉色。奇犽毫無疑問是唯一的例外，他們家的情況特殊，老早就給奇犽訓練過不會受到這等程度的影響。而後來那位同學當然是被馬上送到了保健室注射特效藥穩定下來。

　　這種事也不是經常在發生，大概就跟路人發生心肌梗塞的機率一樣微乎其微，和AED（自動體外心臟電擊去顫器）常備在一塊的特效注射劑幾乎到處都有。一般的Omega身上也都習慣備有抑制劑並在發情期前就已及早服用，甚至為此請幾天病假在家休息也是正常，那位會被送進保健室的同學是他自己實在太過粗心大意，完全沒留意到自身情況有異才會導致突然發作。

　　米特阿姨耳提面命，就是不斷提醒他忘記的嚴重性。不說後果危險，一旦發作起來對於Omega本身也是非常難受的！

　　「小傑你幹嘛，昨天熬夜打電動啊？」奇犽老早和他一起上學時就發現他臉色發白，奇怪地湊近過來。

　　「沒，沒有啦……」小傑是有點心虛的。昨天他被米特阿姨塞了兩排藥片，嚴厲叮囑絕對要隨時攜帶在身上，一有情況不對就要馬上服用──因此現在藥片就在他的書包裡，讓他一時感覺好像帶了什麼違禁品一樣，怪緊張的。

　　他終究還沒有告訴奇犽這件事。奇犽是Alpha啊。

　　奇犽見他一臉支吾心虛，難免要懷疑，捏了一把他的臉，瞇起眼問：「奇怪，你是不是有事瞞著我？」

　　「啊──真的沒有啦！！」小傑慌忙逃走，顯得又更加可疑了。

　　奇犽也不心急，雙手插兜，想著的是有的是時間可以晚點再逼問他。他和小傑從來就沒有秘密。或者該說小傑這種大大咧咧把心情都寫在臉上的個性實在是很難藏得住秘密。

　　和他當然是不一樣。他家裡的情況比較複雜一點，雖然明面上是國內有名的製藥公司，檯面底下也做了不少見不得光的勾當。這當然是拜他老爸所賜，他們家族可是從幾個世紀以前就傳承了多年的黑幫幹部，他老爸還打算把這份地下的繼承權也交給他呢。

　　小傑就不同了，小傑的父親是出了名的遺傳學研究學者，是該領域的權威，雖然長年居住在國外實在連碰上一面都很難，甚至扶養權也落在沒有血緣關係的一個阿姨身上，但總的來說，絕對比奇犽家大業大要普通了許多。

　　奇犽無論是在學業上還是課外表現都是個Alpha無庸置疑，小傑就比較特殊了，他除了課業倒是什麼都強，但凡體育競賽有他出馬的地方肯定能贏，還刷新一次又一次的驚人紀錄，作為全市最為頂尖的體保生，儘管他本人說了他的性別一直還沒有分化，但絕大多數人包括奇犽也都早已肯定他會是Alpha了。

　　甚至是小傑自己，也沒懷疑過大家的推測。

　　這也就是為什麼當奇犽隨口問到他檢查結果的時候，他也下意識再自然不過地回應，一點也不像是說謊，使得平時心思細膩的奇犽也覺察不出來。

　　然而這世界就是這麼地喜歡開玩笑。就算他們任何人都認為自己是個Alpha，他卻不只不是Alpha，還是個誰也沒想過的Omega。

　　發情期啊……光想想就覺得可怕。要知道許多小黃片少不了是Omega在發情下出演的各種腥/羶/情/色的畫面，小傑多少也看過一些，甚至是和奇犽一起看的，比起奇犽好奇之間又帶著明顯的反感，他則是一點興趣也沒有，只覺得這種過份渲染的慾望既殘酷又不尊重Omega。

　　「真的做愛的話應該要更浪漫一點才對吧，他們這樣就像動物一樣，根本就看不出有一點感情。」

　　他還記得他認真的評論讓奇犽不禁取笑他起來，「拜託，這又不是愛情片！而且Omega發情確實是這樣沒錯啊，誰都可以──Alpha也是，只要滿足需求就好了，根本就不需要感情。」

　　奇犽在說這句話的時候，表情是很冷漠的，甚至一點也不同情。小傑早就聽說他在家裡已經看太多醜陋骯髒的事了，當然比起自己看待事情要透徹也無情許多。

　　如果奇犽知道他是Omega的話，會不會也對他改變態度呢……

　　不可能吧！杰富力士，你都在想什麼啊！奇犽把你當作最好的朋友，你不只對他有所隱瞞還這樣妄自猜測──實在太不對了！

　　他應該要相信奇犽才對！

　　他一整天都琢磨著到底該怎麼和奇犽坦白，在他好不容易鼓起勇氣的時候，教室外頭卻突然有人外找，「喲！小傑──你有空吧，籃球我們兩隊剛好各少一個人，剛好你和奇犽在，打不打？」

　　他們兩個互看一眼，默契地齊聲道：「打！」

　　這一場比賽打得無比激烈，他和奇犽老樣子搶盡鋒頭，最後演變為兩個眾所矚目的Alpha相爭。不過「小傑魔咒」顯然還是更勝一籌，有小傑在的隊伍毫無懸念地又贏了，奇犽老大不甘心，一直到回家時他們都還在忙著爭論到底剛才誰犯了規還是誰少罰了球比分有沒有算錯等等，壓根兒把原本的這茬給拋諸腦後。

　　等到奇犽想起來的隔天時，已經錯過了最佳時機，生性健忘無愁無慮的小傑早也糾結到不糾結了──

　　「所以你前天到底幹嘛熬夜。」

　　「哦，沒有啊，就是最近只顧著玩作業沒寫被米特阿姨念了一晚上……結果也沒睡好……」這也是其中一個事實。米特確實是在講完Omega的事情後就順便關心他的學習了。

　　小傑說得自然，奇犽信了。切了一聲大罵：「搞什麼神秘！我還以為你幹了什麼事沒和我說！」

　　「哪有啊，是奇犽你疑心病太重吧。早就說了，你老是這樣不太好。」

　　「……少囉唆！我揍你啊！」

　　他又和奇犽打打鬧鬧起來，載著奇犽騎到自己家門口後才把自行車又還給他，看著對方揮了揮手揚長而去。他只覺得無比輕鬆地笑了起來。

　　──反正以後的事以後再煩惱吧。他又還沒有發情。


	2. ★ 第二章〈發情來得這麼快？！〉

★ 第二章〈發情來得這麼快？！〉

 

　　今年的夏天特別熱，在強烈高氣壓的籠罩持續高溫下，H市更是熱出了一個罕見的新高度。就連教室的風扇都壓不過這燠熱如火烤的氣息，令平時一下課老往外衝的學生們也大都寧可待在教室裡，連廁所也都死憋著不肯去。

　　窗外蟬聲躁急，甚至傳來一陣陣騷動，操場上不知道又是第幾個學生昏倒，原訂課表上的體育課只好全面暫停讓學生回教室自習。這種天氣根本完全無法活動，就連身強體健的Alpha也笑不出來。

　　小傑和奇犽也不例外，他們在教室裡頭坐得是前後桌，此時坐在後桌的小傑早已趴在桌上耷拉著幾乎張不開的眼皮，他前面的奇犽則側著身靠牆打著PSP。二人掛著同一副耳機的左右兩端，聽得是奇犽遊戲機裡怪物獵人打殺聲下的BGM。

　　「好熱啊……」小傑難受地咕噥起來，連話都說得含糊，「怎麼可以這麼熱！」

　　奇犽打遊戲打得正專心，連眼也沒抬。本來是有意要讓他看看自己如何破關，沒想到對方熱到提不起勁，他也就沒趣地說，「不是有風扇了嘛……你別這麼誇張行不行。」

　　「是真的很熱啊……」

　　小傑連和奇犽鬥嘴的力氣都沒有，只覺得腦袋昏昏沉沉，維持這個狀態到了下一節課自然挨了比司吉幾記粉筆頭。

　　比司吉其實是這所學校的生活指導，主要負責管理學生的日常行為。不過每當他們身為Omega的數學老師每個月碰上發情期請病假在家休養的時候便會由她來代課，大家也早已見怪不怪。

　　這位女老師也是校園裡出了名的Alpha，別看她身板嬌小可人，卻是怪力無窮，曾聽說過她可以徒手制服十幾個不良，讓校內校外的學生都屈服在她的淫威下不敢再造次。

　　不過，奇犽大概是最不怕她的一個，早在第一次見面就已經和她槓上。原因是奇犽老不帶書包，又直接穿著運動服進校園，好不容易穿了制服領帶也絕不繫好、襯衫懶得紮，而且還經常性翹課，帶著小傑翻牆到處跑跳。他們被比司吉堵到的機率大概是一半一半。

　　「奇犽揍敵客──你當學校是哪裡？！連書包也不帶！」

　　「有什麼好帶的？我又不用複習功課。作業我上課的時候就寫完了，簡單得要命。」他說得一臉囂張，還不怕死地挑釁，「學校不就是玩耍的地方嗎？有來就不錯了妳還想怎樣啊……連這個也要管，死老太婆！」話末還比了個徹底激怒比司吉的中指。

　　「呃，奇犽啊……」

　　小傑永遠阻止不及。

　　「你──說──什──麼──！！」

　　想當然爾，同為Alpha的比司吉會對這樣冥頑不靈的學生施行怎樣的打擊報復。

　　奇犽一向驕縱慣了，仗著自己是學霸又是家族企業之後，從來不懂何謂「尊師重道」，這一次還真是踢到鐵板。儘管後來一次又一次的課後勞動服務也依然消停不了他的頑抗之心，不過最後他們和比司吉的感情反而莫名好了起來，雖然奇犽本人不承認，但反正沒真給他們什麼嚴重的記過處分就好。 

　　「小傑，你過來。」一下課，比司吉就把他叫了過去。

　　「……啊？喔……」小傑捂著額上被粉筆差點戳出幾個窟窿的腦袋，迷迷糊糊地走了過去。

　　奇犽還以為她是要找麻煩，忍不住也馬上跟在後頭，搶聲道：「喂老……比司吉！小傑他今天是熱昏頭了才犯瞌睡的，妳不要沒事找事！」

　　「是嗎？」比司吉忍不住狐疑地盯著小傑好半晌，心裡想的卻是怎麼感覺不太對。少年腳步虛浮，頰面微微泛著抹不自然的潮紅，雙眼還有點迷茫迷茫的，比起中暑，怎麼更像是……

　　不過比司吉很快就否決了自己的猜想。這小鬼是Alpha吧，她都在想什麼啊！

　　她笑著搖搖頭，依然嚴肅地看了兩人一眼，「算啦，看在你不舒服的份上就饒過你！瞧你臉色差的，去保健室看看吧！」

　　「哎……不用吧。」小傑從小就是Alpha標配的成長模式，永遠用不完的體力精力，甚至連小感冒都沒曾得過。會感到這麼不舒服還真是第一次，以至於他和奇犽倆都理所當然將之歸咎於天氣太熱。

　　好不容易熬過最後一堂課，接著就是直到晚上的社團活動了，在放學時間還去保健室休息一點意義也沒有。更何況小傑今天早就答應排球部要陪他們一起練球。

　　不管校內哪個運動社團，沒有一個不冀望靠著小傑贏得比賽──他幾乎就像是動物一樣，光靠著本能和直覺就能迅速掌握該門運動的要領並且與隊友合作無間，記熟不同的比賽規則反而對他來說才是最頭疼的事。就算沒有真正上場，在練習時他所能夠提供的幫助也足夠令各個社團瘋狂搶人了──要知道請到他來，就等於同時附帶一個最強Alpha揍敵客，怎麼想都肯定是賺，而且是賺翻了。

　　但見他臉色遲遲沒好起來，二人走向體育館的時候，奇犽還是忍不住伸手貼上了他的腦袋。沒有特別熱，但也可能是在低燒。他不高興地說：「小傑，你真沒事？不舒服就乾脆回家吧，你這樣怎麼打啊？」

　　「唔……可是……」

　　奇犽不等他囉唆，逕直打斷：「沒有可是，你在這裡等我，我去和學長他們說一聲，今天就別打了！我們回家！」

　　說完他一溜煙就跑，小傑今天反應不在線只得楞楞地看著他遠去，一邊踩著腳邊的階梯慢慢坐了下來。

　　真可惜……他很喜歡和奇犽一起打排球的，奇犽可以說是個天生的二傳手，不管搭配他當自由手還是攻擊手組合都是絕妙。排球部的人已經不知道第幾次想延攬他進社團，但都被他拒絕掉了。人們都知道小傑在哪他就在哪，問題是傑富力士一個人哪有可能參加那麼多社團，就算他的時間允許，他刻不容緩亟需補救的課業也絕不允許，奇犽不會讓他有機會被留級的。

　　……好熱。感覺真奇怪啊。

　　小傑拉起衣領搧了又搧，卻一點改善也沒有。除了熱，還有一種奇怪的感覺一直揮散不去，混在黏黏膩膩的汗水裡，像是在他身上攀爬的小蟲。

　　好像必須要做點什麼，但又不知道能做什麼，甚至有種無法掌控的恐懼冉冉升起，就好像行為隨時會跳脫他的意志，他完全無法預料。他只能將自己抱成一團，無知無覺地開始冒冷汗和發抖，渾渾噩噩之中直想脫自己的衣服。等他意識到身體哪裡不對的時候他才猛然瞪大眼──

　　……完了！這難道是發情！！

　　怎麼會來得這麼快？！

　　距離他去醫院檢查只不過過了兩個月而已啊！

　　這裡是通往體育館一樓的連接走廊，大概是天氣太熱，大部分社團活動也幾乎都取消了，沒有那麼多人來人往，也還沒有人特別注意到這裡。

　　但他不能再待這裡了！

　　小傑跌跌撞撞地猛起身，一個趔趄差點令他向前栽倒。身體突如其來的警訊就像在提醒著他，接下來將要發生的事。

　　……抑制劑──！

　　小傑腦門空白，嗡然作響。勉強維繫的一絲神智告訴他該怎麼做。但是！

　　他把抑制劑放在教室裡……！

　　「小傑？」從體育館剛出來的奇犽還正困惑，便見到小傑連站都站不好，一副要跌倒的模樣，嚇得趕忙扔下了包，「喂！你沒事吧──」

　　他忙踏步上去撈他，但腳步一靠近他就發現他不對了。奇犽瞪大了眼。

　　這是……

　　「奇犽！我……」

　　小傑還沒來得及說話，就被一把用力扣住了手腕。奇犽警惕地四下張望，確認還沒有人發現到他的氣味，趕忙拖著他往一旁無人的路上跑，途中更是無比小心翼翼，生怕被人發現。

　　一摸到器材室裡面他才將小傑放開，反手將門給帶上。

　　「奇犽我……」他覺得自己欠奇犽一個解釋，但腦袋混亂得根本無法運轉。

　　「我知道。」雖然很難置信，但作為Alpha，他一聞味道就知道了，奇犽只是問：「你的抑制劑呢？」

　　他臉色冷靜地翻著他的包，器材室裡沒有燈，只有自通風口照入的幾縷光線，打在他少了笑容相形冷峻的面上，令小傑不禁窒了一窒，心裡不知怎的湧上一股從來沒有過的感覺。

　　「在教室……」

　　「吃過了？」

　　「……還沒。」

　　奇犽的動作一僵，忍不住抬頭大喝：「你是笨蛋嗎──」哪個Omega不會把抑制劑隨時放在身上！！連自己發情也不知道！！

　　「因為是第一次……」小傑囁嚅地辯解。他真的不知道啊！

　　奇犽的怒火很快就瞬間散光了。只見眼前少年汗水勻密地滲在蜜色好看的肌膚上，從俊挺的臉上一直到被他拉開了外套拉鍊而裸露出的脖頸和鎖骨，帶有一絲他從沒想見過的誘惑。

　　第一次什麼？

　　這是他第一次發情！

　　奇犽心臟撲騰狂跳，信息素的濃度正在短時間內增加，更別說這裡幾乎是密閉空間，就算他能對一般的Omega視若無睹不受影響，但是這個人……

　　他強止住紛亂的思緒，腦海裡飛快計量。現在只有兩個辦法，一個是現在立刻馬上送他去保健室施打特效藥或是想辦法弄到抑制劑，但眼下發作了才吃也不知道有沒有效。

　　至於另一個，他從來想也沒敢想。

　　「奇犽……」

　　但是一旦送他去的話，所有人都會知道他是Omega！而且他才不想小傑的氣味被別人聞到──！

　　可惡！他忍不住咬住自己的拇指，這一用力就是滲了血，鐵鏽味得以稍微令他更加醒神。

　　「你在這裡等我──我去幫你拿……」

　　他有些不確定地說，甚至還沒有辦法審慎評估這個決定是最正確的，但忽然這時他呼吸一停。

　　「奇犽……」

　　動情的信息素比起直接而來的肢體碰觸根本什麼也不算！小傑突然抱住他的觸感鮮明火熱，震得他神思一晃，腦袋頓時混亂成紙糊。手裡的這個傢伙，即使不靠氣味也能致命地誘惑他啊。

　　小傑真的發情了。

　　不對不對……

　　這傢伙不應該是Alpha嗎！這到底都怎麼了啊！！

　　奇犽差一點舌頭連同腦袋一起打結。他愕然地斥道：「……放開！」

　　但小傑卻不肯放，他在薄弱的思考下也一直惦念著同一件事，喃喃道歉，「對不起……我不是故意不告訴你……」

　　「我知道──！我沒有怪你，你先放開，我去幫你拿藥！」奇犽咬牙地說。

　　小傑的味道令他眩暈，他就算訓練有素，身體還是會有反應！他要是壓不住，他現在連要出去幫他拿藥都成了問題。

　　絕對不能再拖！奇犽當機立斷用力將抱住他的小傑掰開，所幸發情期同樣也令這傢伙平時難纏的力量銳減，他順利將他放到跳高用的軟墊上，回過頭才正要開門離去，卻聽見身後傳來一聲喘著氣的嗚咽。

　　「嗚……」

　　「你不要哭啊！！」奇犽頭皮發麻。他驚愕地瞪著他。

　　他從來沒看過小傑這副模樣，這傢伙老是跟他逞凶鬥狠，記憶少有的幾次流淚也都是被他揍哭或是打架輸了不甘心的那種，哪有像現在……

　　這根本不是真的眼淚！

　　「可是……我好難受……」小傑來回磨蹭著自己的腿間，那處早已昂然挺起，將柔軟的運動服棉褲頂出一處明顯的突起，看得出來一直在引他伸手去碰。但他卻夾緊雙腿堅持強忍，語氣無助地說，「奇犽，幫我……我變得好奇怪……」

　　這樣……好奇怪，他感覺股間那裡也濕了，但一點也不像是汗，黏糊糊的，反而和前面挺立那分泌出的液體更像……那是什麼……

　　還有奇犽的味道好好聞啊，感覺和以前不一樣。他聞到了像是海的味道。微涼清晰地就像他指尖的溫度，帶著一點點的冷，但裡頭又像是挾有暴風雨將來的高熱威壓，令他觸電般地全身顫慄，蜷曲起身來，感受那載沉載浮得就像是一撥撥的潮水像要將他淹沒過去。

　　還想要更多……更多……

　　「因為你發情了！！」他不知道是在對自己說，還是在對小傑說，語氣凌厲地拒絕，「我沒有辦法幫你──唯一能幫你的就是儘快用藥！所以……」

　　但他自己都說得一滯。馬上意識到了問題。

　　所以什麼？他這個樣子，他哪敢放他一個人？

　　信息素這樣下去只會越來越強，他怎麼能夠保證他不在的時候不會有別人經過這裡？甚至對方如果是個Alpha？？

　　「所以……？」小傑艱難地聽他說話。他要奇犽幫他當然也不是希望用那樣的方式，而是相信奇犽一定會有其他辦法解決。即使他全身都滾燙混亂得像要失控，他也相信除了發洩之外一定有別的辦法。就像以往每一次他出了什麼差錯，他總有辦法幫他彌補。

　　因為是奇犽啊。

　　「……對不起。」

　　但他卻聽見奇犽忽然低低地道了一聲歉，然後轉過身來。還來不及看清楚他的表情，他已經剛好擋住了光源。

　　黑暗之中奇犽朝他俯身壓了下來，帶著那一股好聞得令他發暈的氣味，小傑茫然地瞪大眼。

　　「……奇犽？」

　　「有點疼，你忍一下。」他摸上他因汗溼而滑膩的頸脖，就像怕自己反悔，沒有遲疑太久，便用力地一口咬了上去。


	3. ★ 第三章〈沒有抑制劑不是還有你嘛〉

★ 第三章〈沒有抑制劑不是還有你嘛〉

 

　　後頸先是傳來劇烈的痛楚，接著是潮湧般海水的氣味自發熱的腦後一淹而上，小傑眼前炸起一片空白。就像掀起的巨浪將他猛然堆上高處，下都下不來。

　　「嗚──……」

　　渾身像是繃緊的弓弦，四肢痙孿得虯曲，他只覺體內深處似也被那陣洶湧的浪潮頂了上去。不一會，下腹竟迅速地抽搐了起來。

　　快感突如而至，令他脫口而出便是一句難耐的呻吟，「唔，啊、哈啊……！」

　　奇犽自小傑後頸腺體隨唾液注入的信息素，竟令他一下子就興奮得射了。

　　液體打溼了腿間鼓起的褲襠，泛起一圈圈黏稠的霧澤。Omega體液那腥甜的氣息和著Alpha海水般撲面而至的信息素更加令小傑情迷意亂，他蜷在奇犽的懷裡顫抖不止，還來不及感到羞恥，他只覺得這個懷抱令他全身舒服得像瞬間踩空一樣，墜入全是這個人的氣味之中的汪洋裡直至滅頂。

　　好……好舒服……

　　「唔啊──」

　　小傑恍惚地低吟。奇犽的手自他頸後滑下拍了拍他的背，語聲微顫，「冷靜一點了嗎？」

　　「唔……嗯……」他的神智確實是稍微回籠許多，但同樣對於自己身體的感受也更加敏感。臨時標記只是能透過Alpha的信息素來壓下Omega本身的氣味，但真正生理上的緩解還是得要得到真正的發洩才行。

　　而且，在信息素刺激下達到的高潮後，帶來的會是更加強烈的慾望，尤其是對於標記他的這個氣味感覺到更加渴求。

　　「奇犽……」

　　他貪婪地汲取著眼前這個人的氣味，從肩膀嗅到頸後，引得對方顫了一顫，伸手扳開了他的腦袋。小傑幾乎毫無意識地拿全身去蹭他，儘管對方身上那原先的涼意似是已被自己瘋狂飆升的體溫所感染，同樣也燙得驚人，但那肌膚相接的觸感令他渾身延燒亂竄的火焰更加蠢蠢欲動。

　　小傑忍不住喊了又喊：「奇，犽(a)──」那一聲勾人的尾音甜膩得連他自己都心驚，他感覺身體又更熱了。

　　怎麼回事，不是已經射了嗎……

　　怎麼感覺一點也沒有平復下來……小傑頭昏腦脹地想。

　　奇犽稍加用力收緊了這個懷抱，制止住他的躁動不安。這也令小傑無從看見他的表情。

　　「小傑，你聽我說……」

　　他的聲音和平常不太一樣，帶著一點點凌亂的嘶啞，和那僅僅是在他腦後安撫的摩挲都足以令小傑酥麻易感地顫抖。

　　「這只是臨時標記，讓我的味道至少能先壓過你的信息素，不會吸引到其他的Alpha過來……我會馬上打電話給米特，然後去保健室幫你拿特效藥來注射……你再忍耐一下──」

　　這是他想到最好的方法。只要小傑在家請幾天假，臨時標記的味道散去以後就不會有人發現他是Omega。

　　奇犽一字一句都說得艱難，理智就像行在鋼索上隨時要掉下來。他也正瀕臨失控。

　　他說罷便猛地將小傑一把拉開，按住他的肩，卻見他似乎根本一點也沒聽進去的模樣。比剛才還要更明確而強烈的情慾早已令他雙目通紅，一被奇犽推開，他幾乎是反射動作地伸手去纏他，「……不要走！」

　　奇犽扯開他的手，「你放開──」

　　「不放！」

　　這傢伙……！

　　這骨子的任性倒是和發情前一模一樣啊！也不知道他有多辛苦！！奇犽怒了，幾乎是衝著他吼：「我叫你放開──！」

　　「不……要……」

　　小傑又哭了，可憐兮兮地喊，液體不斷自染紅的眼角滾落，看得奇犽心煩意亂，忍不住又吼一句：「不許哭！！」

　　誰讓你自己不帶抑制劑！現在哭有什麼用──！如果我不在──

　　如果我……

　　奇犽話都罵了一半，最後卻是硬生生地吞了回去。心裡想的是幸好自己一直都沒怎麼離開過他身邊。

　　可惡……！如果自己再早點注意到就好了！

　　自責毫無意義，他強止住對自己發火的衝動，向他保證道：「……好了，你再忍一下，我馬上就回來。」

　　「不要……我不要你走……」

　　他全身都很難受啊。他完全沒有辦法思考，他只知道眼前這個人是奇犽，他不想讓他走，只要碰觸他就不會那麼難受了，也不管他還想要更多。反正奇犽會幫他的。

　　真是說不聽的笨蛋！奇犽氣結地罵道：「不要任性！！你總得讓我去拿藥啊！我不走你只會更難受──！」

　　小傑猛搖頭，語氣近乎哀求，「可是我想抱你……被奇犽碰到的感覺很舒服，你只要再多──」

　　「不可以──！！」這是什麼可怕的發言他知道嗎？！奇犽厲聲打斷，甩開他又要朝他撲過來的手，但見他一臉委屈哭得亂七八糟，又忍不住心軟，「小傑！你只是因為發情了所以才想要我碰你啊──你忍一下就好，等我拿到抑制……」

　　「那又怎樣！我不管！我只想要奇犽碰我……現在！」他直勾勾地看著他，氤氳的目光透著的執拗一如既往，不管不顧。理所應當地要他包容他所有的任性。

　　但他根本不知道自己在說什麼！

　　「我就是想要奇犽你──……唔！」

　　混蛋──！他不管了！！

　　奇犽抬起他的臉便朝那開闔著的脣重重地吻了下去。

　　「嗯啊……哈……」

　　唇舌一下就混亂地交纏在一塊。小傑如願地伸手攀附住奇犽的腦袋，將身體主動貼了上去，滿足地低吟出聲。

　　明明是初吻才對，卻激烈地帶著一股無可掩飾的情色意味，可卻也舒服得令兩人都嘆息。小傑下意識地拿腿就去夾他的腰，奇犽的手便順勢撫上他的尾椎，隨即像著了電似地，他又敏感地發抖起來，嘴裡蹦出一連串誘人的音節跌宕，「啊……嗯！」

　　大海般的氣味一撥撥地淹湧堆疊上來，沖刷得他渾身酥顫，他溺在和奇犽的吻裡，熱烈相纏，帶起的是早已濃稠的津液和彼此氣味的交融。

　　嗚啊……好舒服……

　　全都是，奇犽的味道……！

　　「奇犽，呼啊……摸摸……我──」

　　下身早已腫脹得發疼，光只是磨蹭已經完全滿足不了了。奇犽聞言便從善如流地往下方那聳挺的物事摸去，深入褲內握住了那根早已濕黏發燙直挺的硬物，幫他套弄起來。

　　「嗯啊……」小傑在他嘴邊細碎的吟喊，但很快又被奇犽滑巧的舌給捲入連帶吞沒了帶著水聲的淫靡餘音。

　　他兩隻手都掛在奇犽腦後，就像他是他唯一的支柱。

　　分泌的液體本已不少，又因已經射過一次，奇犽擼動得自然相當順利，也舒服得令他發軟直叫，「嗯，哈啊……奇犽……」隨著那修長指節的律動，他的心臟也起起伏伏的，就像被浸在大海裡一樣，任那連綿的潮水拍岸一次次地將浪給打上來。

　　好舒服……

　　但不夠啊……好想要，再更多……

　　連同體內深處那空虛得發狂的叫囂，都在催促他想被這個人給填滿。他從來沒有這麼渴望過一件事。

　　想要他抱他。想要奇犽進來裡面。想要──

　　他邊享受這愈加黏糊纏綿的深吻，邊從後頭去掀奇犽的衣服，「奇犽……奇犽……後面──」

　　但這卻令奇犽僵住了。

　　他突然自失控的神智中清醒過來，發現自己竟已經把小傑壓在身下了。

　　他的運動服外套早已被他剝去，裡頭的T恤被他上推了一半，露出腰線姣好的肚腹。兩副身體和唇舌一同糾纏得難分難捨，任對方打開了雙腿將所有都暴露在自己的眼前，求他愛撫的硬物正在他手裡不住興奮地溢出一汩汩腥甜濕潤的液體。而他的正順勢往下面更深入裡探去。

　　只差一點，他很可能就這樣上了他。

　　奇犽臉色不由自主的發白。

　　他到底在幹什麼啊──！

　　「……奇犽？」小傑迷茫地看著他停下動作，胸口原先脹滿的充盈感一瞬間縐縮似地歸於虛無，令他難受不已。

　　奇犽胡亂搖頭，卻因對方箍住了自己的腰，手也勾在他的腦後，根本也沒法退開，只得勉強氣虛地說，「小傑，不可以……這樣不對……你根本腦袋不清楚……你該用抑制劑的……」

　　「可是……可是這裡沒有抑制劑啊……？」小傑皺起眉，不明白他在說什麼。全身慾望瘋狂鼓譟著像要將他撕裂，他不想要停下來。「奇犽……給我──」

　　「不行，笨蛋，你會後悔的……」

　　他摀住臉，別開視線，不想讓自己看他那副被情慾主宰的模樣，試圖保持最後一絲冷靜。

　　「才不會，我想要你啊……還是，奇犽不想碰我？」但他卻一次次擊潰他的理智，「……奇犽？」

　　奇犽沉默許久，嘆了口氣，「拜託你……不要說傻話了……」見他雙眼混亂之中透出幾許他熟悉的光澤來，他忍不住在他眼皮上印下一個吻，啞聲道，「我很早以前就……」

　　就什麼，小傑沒有聽清。事實上奇犽說了什麼，他大概一句也沒真的聽進去。早就已經沒法思考了，包括他在說「想要你」的時候，都只是近乎出於本能的渴求。

　　什麼都不重要。反正只要知道這個人是奇犽就可以了。

　　他根本就不知道會有什麼後果。

　　你這是趁人之危。

　　但是既然他想要……

　　──算了，不管會怎麼樣，都由我來承擔。

　　小傑無從察覺奇犽這短暫的猶豫。他只感覺到那修長的指節進入到他早已一塌糊塗的裡面，發情讓Omega身後的內壁比平時都還要柔軟而濡溼，奇犽只頂弄了幾下，一下就能夠順利放入兩根手指，但這一點都滿足不了他。

　　「嗯……啊……奇犽……」

　　他想要再更深一點，讓更大、更熱一點的東西放進來，最好一下子就將他填滿。

　　「奇犽，直接進來，不要那個了……」

　　他感覺到身上那人窒了一口氣，但很快就順應他的渴求。褪下衣物的窸窣聲在這樣的暗室裡格外清晰，一根火熱發燙的物事似乎抵在穴口躊躇了會，才突然頂了進來。

　　「嗯……啊──」

　　長驅直入的感覺令滿足得小傑想大叫，他掐住奇犽的肩不讓他有機會退開，繃直了身感受那被徹底撐緊的感覺。淚水自頰面滑過，一下就被對方低下眸來溫熱地舐去了。

　　此刻再多的言語都是多餘，奇犽憋了一會，也忍不住開始動了。

　　「唔啊……嗯哈……奇犽──抱我──」

　　兩人混亂的呼吸漸漸疊在一處，和劇烈的心跳歸於同步，伴隨著深深淺淺的抽插，他們緊緊相擁著，又忍不住尋索著彼此的唇親吻起來。

　　滿脹的幸福感包圍著兩人，甜蜜得令人落淚。

　　奇犽身下加快抽動，按著小傑曬痕分明的腿根，一下下頂到深處為他打開的柔嫩穴口。迎來的高潮讓小傑的呻吟戛然一止，就像被拋到空中一樣再狠狠地跌入慾望的深海，顫慄得開始劇烈痙孿。

　　「嗚……嗯啊！」

　　奇犽即時將性器抽出他的體外，滾燙的濁液盡都打在了小傑的腹部上，他得而吁了口氣。

　　……原來這就是做愛。

　　小傑迷迷糊糊地想。跟奇犽做愛好舒服。

　　外頭天色漸暗，器材室外不乏被氣味吸引過來的學生都猜測裡頭肯定有Alpha在這裡和他的Omega就地辦起事來。被標記的Omega在發情時的信息素儘管會全被Alpha的氣味給掩蓋，但同時也濃郁得無法忽視，自然也會引人發現了。

　　「哇，味道好濃……嘖嘖嘖，裡面肯定有人在做吧，不知道是誰？」

　　「咦……這好像是奇犽揍敵客的味道欸。」

　　「真，真的嗎？！天啊！他上了哪個Omega啊？可惡，被標記了吧，聞不到了──到底是誰，好想知道！！！」

　　「那你敢進去嗎，哈哈哈哈我可不想死──走啦！」

　　清理完一片狼藉，奇犽才又抱起昏睡過去的小傑，將自己的外套覆蓋到他的身上，輕撫著那被他咬破猶仍發熱的後頸，將他小心地裹入懷中。小傑微微動了動，沒有張眼，依然安心地沈睡在他的Alpha的氣味之中。

　　良久，奇犽握緊在身側的拳才發起抖來。

　　──一定會保護你的。絕對。


	4. ★ 第四章〈渴望你〉

★ 第四章〈渴望你〉

 

　　小傑是在奇犽家的床上醒來的。他一張眼就看到奇犽自靠牆的沙發椅上騰地站起，而自己正想移動，便發現渾身痠脹不打一處來──尤其是腰部以下難以啟齒的那個地方，還泛著容納過巨物的火辣感。

　　就像是提醒著他都做了什麼一樣，小傑的臉刷地紅了。

　　面上會浮現這樣的羞臊表情對於平時的他無非是件很難得的事。奇犽大概也是心虛，見他這副模樣也跟著紅著臉呆住了。

　　二人視線在短暫的一瞬間交會後便又馬上躲開，左瞥右瞟上看下眺。奇犽嚥了嚥口唾沫，總覺得自己這樣很傻，才勉強平心靜氣地說：「那個，你醒了啊……」

　　這是一句廢話。但小傑也渾然不覺，只是楞楞地應和著點頭，「……呃，嗯。」

　　二人一時都說不出的彆扭，無言好半晌，下一刻見鬼的默契卻又讓他們異口同聲：「那個──」

　　他們瞪著彼此睜圓了眼，不由得笑了起來，沖淡了原本尷尬欲死的氣氛。

　　「你先說吧。」

　　「不，不……奇犽你先！」

　　這可就不像平常的他了。奇犽挑了挑眉毛，但還是斂起笑意，認真說道：「已經幫你注射過特效藥了，這幾天只要按時服藥就沒事──不過學校那邊還是得請假幾天……等標記淡了，不會有人發現的。」

　　他的語氣如常，除了話末微不可察的停頓幾乎沒有一點不自然。

　　「啊，嗯……謝謝。」小傑不經意地盯著奇犽發愣，總覺得好陌生。他應了一聲，慢慢垂下頭來。

　　所有的事情他都幫他考慮過了。這個人一直都這麼可靠；反觀自己，還真是一點長進也沒有，淨會給他添麻煩。

　　「我剛才有打電話跟米特說你今天晚上可能不回去……既然你醒了，就再撥給她說一聲讓她安心吧，現在時間還不算太晚。」他沉默了一下，才又說，「還有……對不起。」

　　他這一聲道歉說得很輕，但卻聽得小傑心裡一個咯磴，不禁又馬上抬起頭來。

　　就好像那無形的重量沉甸甸地槌在他的胸口上，令他喉嚨和心臟發緊。奇犽沒有說得太多，甚至連表情上也沒有顯露太多的情緒，但小傑不知怎的就是感覺得出他在說這句話時帶有明顯的悔意。

　　畢竟和他做了……

　　都是因為他的關係，奇犽只是為了配合他而已。小傑一想到這裡，就覺得全身都跟著呼吸難受起來。

　　「怎麼會，我才應該要和你道歉……」Omega的氣味會吸引Alpha動情，對於Alpha來說自然就和Omega本身發情一樣難受。奇犽當時明明一直拒絕他的，但他卻硬是留住奇犽做了那樣的事情。

　　他本來不想告訴奇犽自己是個Omega就是怕他們之間的友誼因此而改變，結果……竟然往更是糟糕的情況發展。

　　他們居然上床了。小傑越想臉色就越加難看起來。

　　但見奇犽只是笑了笑，語氣輕描淡寫地安慰他：「好啦，那也不是你能控制的嘛。下次不要讓它再發生就好了。」

　　這個反應……怎麼好像有點奇怪。

　　但他說得也沒錯。小傑一時間有點茫然，「嗯……」

　　「所以說，下次不要再忘記吃了──我是說抑制劑啊！抑制劑！」他似乎習慣性地作勢要伸手敲他的腦袋，但最後只是環抱起雙手來。

　　小傑乖巧點頭，「嗯。」但同時心裡那種奇怪的感覺又更強烈了。

　　他們的距離……

　　奇犽不著痕跡地拉開了。

　　沒有疏遠，但更沒有接近。就是停在一個以為他不會發現的位置上。

　　「那，你就再休息一下吧，」奇犽說及此，稍微收起了笑容，又再提醒道，「記得打電話和米特說一聲。明早我會讓梧桐開車送你回去。」 

　　看著奇犽就這樣離開房間並帶上了門，他才低低地嘆了口氣。

　　身體除了做過的關係有些酸軟無力，還有記憶著被對方碰觸的敏感，但至少已經恢復成原本他能夠掌控的模樣。不再有那種失了理智只想滿足慾望的荒謬衝動。

　　而且，出乎意料的清爽，身上的衣服被換過了。他這才隱隱約約想起奇犽似乎一回到家就抱著他進浴室清洗過了。

　　奇犽的味道啊……他摸了摸自己微微發燙的後頸。就算他不在身邊，自己身上也全都是他的氣息。

　　黏膩交纏在一塊的身軀，火熱不分的吻，被進入到深處幸福到想哭的充盈感。

　　就像一場夢一樣。

　　他不禁看著奇犽離開前站的那個地方，楞楞出神。

　　太遠了。

　　──就算是因為標記的關係也好。

　　他好想……再碰碰奇犽啊。

 

***

 

　　隔天一早小傑還等不及梧桐送他回去，米特就已經親自登門拜訪奇犽的家裡。

　　奇犽是自己一個人搬出來住的，也因此和家裡鬧過一場革命，最後總算得到他父親的允許。不過作為揍敵客家族最重要的繼承人，儘管他百般拒絕，他的家人還是讓最信賴的管家梧桐跟了過來打理他的生活起居。基於尊重少爺本人的意志，他平時其實不怎麼出現在這裡，除非是遇上像前一天一樣忽然接到奇犽電話，特令他開車到學校接他和小傑回去的這種突發狀況。

　　偌大的獨棟別墅裡，小傑就睡在梧桐特別給他準備的一間空了的房間，彼時他還在沈睡，也沒人叫他起來。不知道是不是因為抑制劑的關係，他顯得異常疲累，居然連門外的吵鬧人聲都沒有把他驚醒。

　　一道明顯倉皇的女聲反覆詢問：「小傑他真的沒事？」

　　「我不是說了嗎，真的沒事──」另一屬於少年的聲音則隱隱透著不耐。

　　奇犽並未告訴米特小傑發情的事，但她可不像小傑那麼少根筋，雖然平時兩人也不是沒在雙方家中留宿過，在這個夜裡她卻是越想越不對。電話裡頭小傑的語氣實在太過不自然了。她也才後知後覺想起來小傑是Omega這件事。

　　──難不成他發情了？

　　她不是沒想過奇犽那孩子是個Alpha，兩個孩子繼續待在一塊會不會出什麼事。但轉念又想他們從小一起玩到大，奇犽這孩子各方面又都比小傑要早熟謹慎，比起不讓他們倆來往，不如請奇犽多留意一下小傑也好。儘管當時她這麼提出來，小傑是很牴觸的。

　　『……米特阿姨，這件事情我自己會和奇犽說。』

　　看他一臉猶豫緊張，米特不禁笑道：『你難道是怕奇犽因為你是Omega就對你改變態度嗎？怎麼可能，你們都多少年的朋友了！』她也不是沒聽說過奇犽家裡情況比較複雜。但那孩子雖然平時看起來老一副吊兒郎當，但米特卻覺得比自家孩子要可靠多了。更別說每一次功課都還是他幫著小傑補習才勉強過關的，考高中的那會也是。

　　如果印象不好的話，她也不可能放任小傑和他玩在一起。就算知道小傑是Omega，她也依然沒有改變這樣的想法。

　　也因此，在打開房門米特來到還一臉睡眼惺忪的小傑面前的時候，她呆住了。

　　「小……小傑？」

　　聽到再熟悉不過的聲音，小傑這才醒了過來，「米特阿姨？」

　　啪──！

　　但就在這一剎那，清脆的耳光落在了奇犽的臉上。

　　「哥哥……！」

　　「奇犽少爺！」

　　本還在揉眼的小傑被這一巴掌給嚇醒了。瞪大眼，看著少年銀髮垂落而掩去了表情的頰面迅速地竄紅了起來。

　　「奇犽──！」他心一跳，驚呼道：「米特阿姨？！」

　　「我對你真是太失望了！」米特手裡顫抖，似乎強忍著怒火按住了自己的手。見小傑醒過來，她幾乎是顫抖地說：「你被他標記了──」

　　小傑一聽就知道她誤會了，「不是那樣的，米特阿姨……是因為──」

　　他正想解釋，卻被奇犽冷聲打斷：「沒錯，是我的錯！」

　　「奇犽？！」小傑錯愕。

　　見他竟絲毫沒有打算辯解的模樣，米特氣得臉色發白，拉著小傑起身就說：「小傑！我們走！」

　　「可是……」小傑試圖又再說些什麼，但見奇犽卻連頭也沒抬視線不曾對上他，才剛提起的一口氣又隨著悶悶的胸口沉下去了。他任米特拽離了房門，這中間倒是和奇犽的妹妹對上了眼，但也不知道該作何反應。

　　「米特阿姨，小傑哥哥──哥哥你沒事吧……痛不痛？」眼見喊叫無果，阿路加只好轉而湊到奇犽面前撫上他的臉，一邊不解地問，「標記什麼呀？小傑哥哥原來是Omega嗎？」

　　他身上還穿著和他們一個學校附屬中學的制服裙。一早聽說兩人居然都沒去學校，阿路加忍不住就翹了課來了這裡一探究竟，沒想到途中會碰上米特，最後更是撞見這樣的事。

　　「阿路加──」奇犽只是慢慢地握住了他的手，慎重叮嚀，「這件事，別跟任何人提起。」

　　小傑在後來和米特解釋是自己忘記服用抑制劑不得已才會讓奇犽在他身上做了臨時標記時，她才總算將怒火平息下來。

　　「我就知道……奇犽不可能會那麼做的。是我錯怪他了。」米特懊悔地說道，「可是為什麼他不說呢，難道是在氣我打了他？」

　　小傑沒有回答。他一開始也很奇怪奇犽的反應，但直覺告訴他絕不是米特阿姨想的那樣。

　　他當然沒有跟她說他和奇犽做了這件事……

　　就算是他，也隱約知道奇犽大概是把他們上床的事情全都當成他一個人的錯了吧。

　　原本小傑回到家裡也真是打算好好休息不錯，但他卻低估了發情期的後勁。就一般的Omega發情期平均都至少三天，更別說這是他第一次發情，即使前一晚才施打過特效藥，小傑在回到家後沒多久又再次發作。

　　但這次沒有人能再幫他了。

　　他又吞了好幾顆抑制劑才勉強壓下來，但只要一閉上眼就會浮現他和奇犽在器材室裡做愛的那個畫面。

　　他把他牢牢按在軟墊上，熱燙的性器在他體內來回輾磨抽插，液體濡溼了整根巨物，微涼的囊袋撞擊在他的臀瓣得而發出帶有水聲的清脆響音，在靜謐燥熱的空間裡更顯淫靡而色情。

　　晃動的銀髮幾乎蓋過了奇犽的半張臉，與他糾纏的唇間溢出微啞的喘息，還有密佈著細汗的白皙頰面早已通紅至耳根──

　　好想要。

　　不對──

　　好想要奇犽。

　　不可以──

　　好難受。奇犽幫我……

　　你不能再給奇犽添麻煩了。這種事情怎麼能讓他幫你！

　　可是，真的好想要──

　　「呼、啊哈……嗚……奇犽……」

　　身體滾燙得即使沖了冷水澡也緩解不下來，小傑在浴室裡無助地跪在地上發抖。前方早已昂然抬頭，後面的那處地方更是空虛地不斷收縮，像是渴望被誰進入，稠滑的液體接連不斷一股股地湧出。這令他終究沒忍住，用手自慰了起來。

　　自己的信息素如今全都變成了奇犽的氣味，怎樣也洗不掉，更令他情難自禁地嗚咽著哆嗦。

　　「嗚……哈啊……奇犽啊……」

　　但是不夠。

　　光只是氣味是不夠的。

　　小傑一手套弄著性器，另一手從後頂弄自己的後穴，享受著一波波的快感浪湧般的淹沒自身，想像著那是奇犽在對他這麼做。

　　「嗚……啊哈……！」

　　怎麼還不出來──

　　我好難受……

　　奇犽！

　　「小傑──……」米特在浴室門外憂心忡忡，卻什麼忙也幫不上。隱隱約約似乎聽見他喊了奇犽的名字，頹然無力地跌坐了下來，「不是已經吃藥了嗎，到底該怎麼辦……」


	5. ★ 第五章〈想靠近又不敢太靠近〉

★ 第五章〈想靠近又不敢太靠近〉

 

　　小傑不在，奇犽也乾脆不去學校了。儘管阿路加很擔心他，他還是把他趕了回去。

　　「小孩子就該好好去上學，翹什麼課啊！梧桐，你送他回去！」

　　「……是，奇犽少爺。」

　　如果是平時的阿路加大概會和他鬧脾氣，但這時他看著奇犽卻是非常擔憂地道：「哥哥真的不用我陪你嗎？」

　　他睜著一雙水汪汪的銀藍色大眼認真詢問，那模樣可愛極了。若是平時的奇犽大概也會伸手摸摸他的腦袋以示安撫。

　　「不用不用，有事情的又不是我，你要陪什麼。」但他只是煩躁地擺擺手，毫無猶豫地直接把兩人都送出大門去，也不管他們面面相覷、一臉的欲言又止。

　　「……哥哥真是大笨蛋，既然知道小傑哥哥是Omega，怎麼不陪在他身邊嘛！反正都標記了──」

　　他似乎聽見了門外的阿路加跺著腳罵他，他只是置若罔聞。

　　阿路加那傢伙真的知道一個Alpha陪在Omega身邊度過發情期是什麼意思嗎？他又怎麼可能不想……他猛搖頭，揉了揉腦袋。

　　後來他又回到小傑待過的房間裡，砰地一聲倒向了床上，伸手又把剛扔了的手機給撈回，在屏幕上刷了又刷。猶豫半天還是忍不住打開了Line，發了訊息給他。

　　「好好休息。」

　　「學校那邊不用擔心，我會擺平。」

　　然而一直到晚上，小傑都沒有回傳訊息給他。這令他不禁感到納悶疑惑，該不會是還在睡吧？雖然他早就知道Omega發情期身體會比平時都要虛弱，尤其是服用了抑制劑的副作用更是嗜睡和四肢無力，依據個人體質狀況嚴重程度也不一。但他根本就沒真正接觸過幾個Omega，這些東西他都只是道聽塗說，小傑後續到底怎樣他心裡也沒個底。

　　──也不知道他身體好點沒有。

　　雖說Omega一般是性別分化以後才會進入發情期，但一般遠在發情以前的生長發育就會受到不同性別激素所調控，自然早早就能看出和其他性別明顯的差異。

　　但小傑不只跟他身高沒差多少，在運動項目更是比他還要在行，怎麼看那傢伙也不應該是個Omega啊！

　　這件事情至今他依然不敢置信。而且更不可思議的是，他竟然還和他上了床。

　　他都幹了什麼啊……！

　　奇犽將臉埋入自己抬起的雙臂之中，擋住天花板上投射下來過於刺目的燈光。他從事情發生到現在超過一整天沒睡的腦袋頭痛欲裂，原本早已紛亂的呼吸更是突然急促起來，帶著強壓著怒意的顫抖，一句痛苦的呢喃低低地流洩而出，「可……惡……可惡……」

　　一閉上眼就滿腦子全是他按著小傑進入他的畫面。

　　『奇犽……』

　　還有那輕吐在他耳後的呼吸。沉迷於他的信息素為他敞開的身體。內裡那溫暖潮濕包覆著他慾望的柔軟皺摺。

　　不應該這樣的……

　　「可惡──！！」

　　他捏拳重重擊打在床鋪上，許久都沒能平復那混亂的情緒。

　　絕對不會再讓那種事發生了。

 

***

 

　　「我沒事了哦！」

　　「奇犽不用擔心啦！！謝謝你！」

　　「（笑臉貼圖）」

　　儘管後來小傑也回傳了訊息給他，他才稍微舒服地吐出一口濁氣。但大概是出於彆扭，他也沒真正敢打電話問候他幾句。

　　就這樣過了五天以後，小傑總算度過了發情期能夠去上學了。奇犽臨時標記的味道也完全都散去，然而米特在他出門前還很是擔心：「小傑，真的沒問題嗎？不用送你去？」

　　「真的不用啦！完全沒有問題──我出門囉！」

　　雖然他這樣一口保證，但米特還是很快就發現有哪裡不對。小傑打算一個人去學校？但以前都是他和奇犽兩人一起去的呀……也不知道奇犽怎麼樣了。難道真的因為小傑是Omega而改變了態度麼？還是在氣她那時候誤會他了呢？她其實也想道歉的，但是這幾天小傑的狀況也一直很不穩定，她也一時把這件事情給忘得精光。

　　她不是不知道小傑是怎麼度過這次發情期，但她並沒有想偏去，只覺應該是因為臨時標記的關係才會導致如此。她也不是沒想過乾脆考慮真的撮合他們兩個吧，這樣她也安心──但她也知道這只不過是她自私自利單方面想保護小傑罷了。

　　她在他臨走前忍不住說道：「小傑，如果可以的話，你今天幫我邀請奇犽來家裡一趟吧？我想請他吃個飯，順便和他道歉……」

　　小傑不自然地愣了一愣，還是回答道：「喔，好啊。」

　　在為期五天的發情期度過以後，小傑只覺得像是大病過一場，雖然他也沒真的大病過不知道是不是這樣。身體似乎還殘留有一點藥效，倒是顯得有點懶洋洋的，但至少精神上都恢復了，他覺得就和之前一樣──嗯！完全沒有問題！

　　現在最大的問題大概就是面對奇犽而已吧。如果奇犽問起他這幾天怎麼樣的話……

　　小傑搖了搖頭，打退堂鼓不是他的風格。反正遇到了就再說嘛！

　　至少一個人上學毫無壓力。夏天的早晨令他覺得神清氣爽！他用力地吸了口氣，感受一下陽光的溫暖，卻沒想到此時腳踏車的鈴鈴聲從後頭接近，伴隨著他再熟悉不過的好聽嗓音響起：「……小傑？」

　　他面色一僵，緩緩回頭看著那人迎面而來。

　　少年身著一襲筆挺的學校制服，襯著那修長挺拔的身材簡直好看得要命，唯獨領帶依然鬆鬆垮垮地垂在那，第一顆鈕扣也沒扣上，胡亂翹起的襯衫衣領也沒能遮住那線條好看的白皙頸脖。他按下煞車，同時腳也著地摩擦，使車輪停了下來，才偏過頭來看向他。

　　「啊……奇犽啊……」他心虛地叫了一聲。沒想到這麼快就遇到了。

　　明明他家就和他不是一個方向啊。大概是習慣了吧。畢竟他們總是一起上學。

　　「都好了？」奇犽仔細地看他一眼，見他點點頭，似乎猶豫了會，才道，「那上來吧，我載你。」

　　「呃……」雖然很想拒絕，但這樣的話反而很奇怪吧。小傑只好搭上他的背，坐上了後座。

　　明明是和以前一樣再普通不過的事。他卻感覺到自己的臉發燙起來。以前從來沒有特別注意到奇犽的氣味，但眼下大概是因為自己的性別分化的關係並且經歷過了發情期，對於Alpha的信息素的氣味更加敏感。

　　當然還是和發情時感受到的是不一樣的。現在能聞到的就是一般的淡淡的海的氣味，混在空氣裡如果不是這樣近的距離大概也不會注意，完全不若他們做愛時那樣瘋狂洶湧得像是能夠將他徹底淹沒的大浪。

　　小傑思及此，打了個突。同時身體的動作比思考還快，他忍不住跳了起來。

　　嘰──

　　也不管腳踏車還在飛速行駛，他這麼一跳，令奇犽只覺身後重量陡然一輕，他愕然地急忙煞住了車。

　　砰！！！

　　「噢──嘶嘶嘶！疼！」任是小傑運動神經再好，也不由得因慣性踉蹌幾步一屁股跌在地上。

　　沒料到他會突然來這一出，奇犽回頭瞪大眼罵道：「你在幹什麼啊！！很危險的啊──！」

　　他立刻跳下車來，急走過來伸手就要拉他。

　　但小傑卻是趕在他的手到來前便已速度自己站了起來，抬眼只見對方一臉難堪，他不禁抱歉道：「對不起，奇犽，我不是……」

　　但話說到這裡他又不知道該怎麼解釋。他總不能說是因為抑制劑沒什麼用，自己還是靠想著他自慰了整整五天，所以現在不只不敢面對面看著他，一碰到他或聞到他的氣味就覺得很奇怪啊……！！

　　奇犽當然不知道他心思。他只是勉強笑了一下，將伸出的手收了回去，「你不想我載你也沒關係，一起走總行了吧？」

　　他頓時氣虛：「啊，嗯……」

　　一路上兩人無話，就這麼到了學校去。

　　一進到校園裡，人們看到他們兩個一起出現，又是不知道多少女孩花痴驚叫，其中幾個比較大膽的更是忍不住湊了上來，關心慰問：「富力士同學，你已經沒事了嗎？」

　　小傑一時還沒反應過來，「呃？」

　　「聽說，聽說你出了車禍住院休養……沒事吧？」

　　「？？？？」

　　「我們都很想去探望你，但可惜不知道你在哪家醫院……揍敵客同學也說不要去打擾你休息比較好……」

　　女同學說得泫然欲泣，小傑這才把話聽進去了，卻是聽得滿頭問號，「啊？醫院？可是我沒有──唔！」

　　奇犽給了他一記肘擊截了他的話，順便瞪了他一眼，那眼神好像在說：「你是傻麼？」

　　小傑才正奇怪，忽然噎了一噎。只因為奇犽搭上了他的肩，那股令他心悸的氣味又騰地漫上了鼻尖，同時見他毫不客氣地揮手趕人：「好了好了，夠了沒有？小傑他才剛復原沒多久，沒力氣和你們多說，等他好一點再來吧！」

　　礙於奇犽的威勢，人群很快就散光了。他這才瞇起眼拿手指去戳他的腦門，「你是笨蛋嗎！都已經幫你找好理由了，不要給我自己露餡啊！！」

　　小傑這才渾然明白過來，這消失五天奇犽是怎麼和同學說的。

　　那也犯不著咒人出車禍吧……他嘀咕之餘，一面感受到對方微涼的體溫和氣味不斷竄到自己身上來，忍不住抬起手推了推他道：「呃，奇，奇犽，你太近了。」

　　「……」奇犽馬上放開，逕直走到鞋櫃前去，「喔，抱歉啊，一不小心就──趕快把鞋換一換，到教室裡去吧。」

　　他似乎在他眼中看到一閃即逝的受傷，心裡不禁一跳。

　　「奇……」

　　他抿了一抿脣，終究沒讓這聲呼喚叫出口。

　　從事情發生到現在他依然沒有機會和奇犽好好聊聊，包括自己一直瞞著他沒有告訴他自己是個Omega。儘管奇犽確實如他所說的沒有怪他。

　　甚至明明就沒有改變對待他的態度讓他應該要感到安心才對。但是他能夠和過去一樣，不能的卻好像變成了自己，光是碰觸到都覺得難為情。而且心底升起那無可忽視的渴望更是令他倍感羞恥。

　　──怎麼可能和以前一樣。

　　抑制劑的效用堪慮還不是最大的問題。就算只是因為發情期，難道他要每一次都靠想著自己最好的朋友自慰來度過嗎……

　　這樣根本就太奇怪了吧。

　　一定是因為做過的關係才會對奇犽產生這樣不正常的慾望。小傑不知道是第幾次提醒自己。但見到那人一離開自己，心臟就又難受得鈍痛起來。想靠近，又不敢太靠近。

　　他渴望著奇犽啊。

　　「還發什麼呆啊？走了。」

　　見奇犽回過頭來看了一眼自己，他趕緊跟了上去。

　　接下來的一整天除了關心他車禍傷勢如何的人多得令他難以招架以外，大概就和先前一樣平凡無奇。他本來就已經跟不太上學校的功課，落後了五天實質上也沒有太大的區別。反正有奇犽在，他一向都不怎麼擔心。

　　儘管現在奇犽在，卻成了令他最擔心的事了。

　　明明就已經不在發情期了，怎麼感覺還是會臉紅心跳啊……

　　「小傑，學長剛才Line我，今天部活去嗎？」奇犽在下課時突然回過頭來叩了叩他的桌面，「你身體怎麼樣？不ok的話就直接拒絕沒關係。」

　　「嗯──可以！沒問題！去打吧！！」

　　去打點球散散心也好。

　　明明他是這麼想的。但很快他就發現這是錯誤的決定。


	6. ★ 第六章〈不想把你讓給任何人〉

★ 第六章〈不想把你讓給任何人〉

 

　　由於缺了五天的課，下課後小傑又被比司吉叫去教職室關心了一番。諸如「都多大的人了」，「走路要看路不要老發呆」，「就是因為心不在焉才會出車禍」云云，本來只打算在外面等他的奇犽也被揪了進去順便念了好一通的「你到底會不會打領帶」、「沒事也敢翹課是不是皮癢」、「別以為我不敢揍你」…… 

　　不過念了一會，比司吉很快就發現不對。

　　他們之間的氣氛不同於平常，就連奇犽這臭小子念了半天也沒見他回嘴和她直接槓，看上去甚至顯得有些意興闌珊。她忍不住狐疑道：「怎麼回事？你們兩個很奇怪啊！」

　　奇犽只是不耐地一口回駁：「哪有什麼很奇怪，妳念夠了吧？念夠我們就去部活了。」

　　他雙手插兜就走，也不管對方聞言又要怒火大作，小傑連忙哈哈陪笑幾聲，便也跟在他身後跑了。留下一臉困惑莫名的比司吉。

　　……這兩個孩子，難道吵架了？

　　這麼一耽擱下來，等他們到了社團時，也自然慢了其他學生幾步。

　　更衣室內兩人獨處，氣氛不免尷尬起來。或許該說是小傑單方面自覺的尷尬，奇犽倒是神色自如。以往奇犽就在他旁邊換衣服，他們總有聊不完的話，即使沒有他也從沒意識到現在這種出奇的安靜，就連穿脫衣物的窸窣聲都像是瞬間放大了好幾倍。

　　甚至令小傑想到那天在器材室裡同樣近在耳旁的那些響音。

　　「小傑。」

　　「……嚇！」

　　他下意識動作連忙把腦袋套進衣服裡，正緊張自己會不會被看出來反應太過，有些遲疑地才敢抬頭把目光對上。但一整天這麼下來，奇犽也早已一臉平常。

　　他耐心地等著小傑伸出手接下他手裡的東西，才又抽回了手。

　　──那是他的護腕。

　　大概是因為跑太多不同的社團，小傑老是忘東忘西的，之前就發生過忘記戴護腕還勉強打球的經歷……那個時候奇犽還沒和他一起跑，後來手腕因此拉傷自然少不得挨奇犽的罵，護腕也就都放在他那裡了。

　　因為奇犽一定不會忘記。

　　「啊……謝謝。」小傑幾乎是後知後覺地才在這一刻明白過來，奇犽也不是一開始就離他這麼近的。

　　奇犽老是會在他闖禍時說一句「真拿你沒辦法」，然後自動自發幫他把錯全都攬了。哪怕事情的前因後果原本跟他一點關係也沒有。

　　就像這一次也是一樣。

　　他不禁又垂下頭。他沒有辦法一直直視奇犽。

　　因為他會想起那天也是被這麼一雙眼睛一直看著。

　　自己在奇犽身下凌亂不堪的模樣全都倒映在那對藍得像深海的眸子裡──

　　溫柔得像要將他淹溺。

　　奇犽知道他不自在，很快就退開了，「你如果不想我碰到你，我不碰就是了。你不用這樣。」

　　小傑原來還在恍神，聽到這話不由得心一跳，連忙伸手回捉住他的手臂，也不管這麼做又再次將視線撞入對方眼裡，他只是忍不住著急：「不，不是──！我有很多話想跟奇犽你說！只是我還沒有想好──」

　　奇犽怔了怔，看他這樣手足無措反而感到輕鬆地笑了起來。一個沒忍住用力地拍了下他的額頭，卻是溫聲道：「好啦，我知道。那就晚點說？」

　　反正他已經答應了今天會來家裡吃飯！他們可以有整晚的時間說！

　　小傑忙不迭地點頭，「……嗯！！」

 

***

 

　　「折返跑10次！」

　　「原地左右跳衝刺！」

　　「側步跳5循環！」

　　「最後是衝刺跑！」

　　「嗶──」哨聲一落，球員們氣喘吁吁地衝向前方早已為大家備好毛巾與水的女球經面前。

　　他們網球部的經理是二年級的蕾姿學姐。雖說作為一個Beta，服務整個社團幾乎都是Alpha的球員似也被視作理所當然，不過她那被稱為「全校最美的Beta」的容貌與驚人的球技指導可是令不少Alpha都為之著迷。

　　蕾姿的哥哥面影是出了名的國家代表選手，如果不是因為蕾姿眼睛受過傷的關係，她大概也會繼續打球。事實上，小傑原先一直以為蕾姿是個男孩子，直到有天他看到社團活動結束時蕾姿把一頭金髮從網球帽裡放下來時才一臉目瞪口呆地恍然大悟。他還記得當他把這件事情告訴奇犽後，對方只是一臉「你居然現在才知道」的不屑表情。

　　「全員暖身完畢──開始分組練習！」蕾姿一下完口令，忍不住叫住正要離開的奇犽二人，「小傑！你沒問題吧？聽說你不是出了車禍……」

　　「嗯嗯，現在沒事了哦──」小傑心虛地笑道。雖然暖身活動有些吃力，不過小傑認為不過是因為五天沒有活動的關係。倒是到處充斥著的Alpha氣味，以前注意不到，現在自然有些令他排斥地皺起了眉。

　　一群活動完身體信息素正爆棚的Alpha忍不住討論：「怎麼總覺得好像有一股甜味……」

　　「哈？你的錯覺吧，這裡又沒有Omega。我看你是易感期到了，嘖嘖嘖──」

　　小傑聽及此也不禁有點緊張。難道自己真有什麼味道麼？但想在來部活前奇犽就已經給他了混淆信息素氣味的藥品。那是屬於一種副作用較小的抑制劑，平時可以用來掩蓋Omega本身的氣味，讓人無從判別其性別。正是因為Omega服用抑制劑已經成為常態，力求將副作用壓到最小已經成了近年來各家製藥公司共同的競逐目標。奇犽家光是還在研發的相關產品就多達數十種，他拿給他的也還未上市，聽說是他二哥目前合成出來對人體最不具傷害性的測試藥物。

　　但可能一堆Alpha的氣味也連帶影響到Omega本身信息素的分泌了。奇犽不爽，很快就催小傑與人群拉開距離去打他們的球。

　　練球結束後自然是少不了的寒暄，幾名學長趁著二人下場換人休息時忍不住一臉八卦地湊了過來，「奇犽，聽說你交上Omega了？」

　　小傑聞言差點一口水噴出來。只見身旁的奇犽一臉淡定，連眉頭也沒皺一下，兀自灌完水扭回塑料瓶的蓋子，冷冷回答：「胡說什麼。」

　　「別裝蒜了，我們都知道，上禮拜器材室──」眾人曖昧地擠眉弄眼起來，繪聲繪影地說，「全都是你的味道吧。標記了？」

　　……他，他們怎麼知道？！小傑聽得臉也熱了起來。

　　奇犽知道否認沒用，消息老早就傳出去了，只是這些人比較敢問。他哼了哼，「是又怎麼樣？」

　　「好奇啊！到底是誰啊……竟然能夠入我們揍敵客三少爺的眼？快點帶來給我們來瞧瞧啊？」

　　「有什麼好害羞啊？反正你肯定也不會只有一個Omega──等等，該不會這就是第一個吧？」

　　「哦！你自己看看嘛，那些來看你打球的，有不少是聽說你有了Omega也覺得自己有希望的哦……」

　　這些預期中的調侃奇犽聽了只是一聲不吭，還正想著怎麼隨便打發他們，蕾姿的哨音就已經響了起來，緊接著傳來一聲怒吼：「喂！A組那邊的，偷什麼懶！比賽都快要到了你們還不趕快練球！」

　　「……切！」

　　「蕾姿什麼都好，就可惜是個Beta！」

　　「Alpha的話題，Beta有什麼好插嘴的啊……你說對吧小傑？」

　　忽然被點名，他也只能胡亂應道：「呃，是啊，哈哈哈哈──」

　　奇犽在對方順手搭上小傑的肩以前就已經先站了起來，他執著球拍揮向那人眼前，止住了他下一步的動作。他挑釁，「學長，來場雙打？」

　　Alpha可以同時標記不只一個Omega。即使成結，那也只是Omega被終生綁死在一個Alpha身上。這也導致即使現實社會中有婚姻的存在，一紙合約也難以真正束縛Alpha與生俱來的征服慾。

　　這些知識早已耳熟能詳，就連不怎麼讀書的小傑也知道。只是他從來沒有細想過。

　　奇犽是Alpha，就算他不喜歡Omega，也避免不了會被Omega吸引吧……

　　就像那天一樣。奇犽會跟他做，除了拗不過他以外，也只是因為彼此信息素受到了吸引所以沒有辦法拒絕。

　　小傑一邊成功在網前截擊，一邊卻覺得來回奔跑的腳步漸漸變得沈重起來，有些力不從心。奇犽很快就注意到他的不對勁，在接下對方打過來要讓他發的球時連忙喊停，「學長！我看小傑不舒服，今天先這樣吧。你們打。」

　　他們都知道小傑出車禍的事，當然也就沒有異議。

　　一下球場便是成群的女孩子一湧而上，當然也有幾名較為纖細俊秀的男孩子，小傑注意到確實如剛才學長說的，裡頭比起先前確實有更多的Omega。如果說原先他們對奇犽早已死心的話，聽說他標記了誰的這個謠言自然又再次死灰復燃充滿希望。

　　畢竟要知道一個揍敵客身後代表的可是整個跨國製藥公司，就算當不了他的婚配，僅僅是床上伴侶也肯定能撈到不少好處。好不容易等到這個傢伙開始對Omega有興趣，他們怎樣都不能放棄這個機會。

　　這些Omega的信息素全都摻合在一塊，甜得就連小傑都聞得見，氣味混亂得不亞於剛才場上一群Alpha的氣味。

　　「讓開，別擋路。」奇犽當然沒理他們，就直接拉著小傑離開了球場。

　　剛激烈運動完一場，他們身上全都是汗水，即使擦過了他也依然可以聞到奇犽的味道比平時都要濃郁。是他想要的那一種。令他著迷於身處浪尖上般的大海的氣味。

　　不知道為什麼，總覺得……

　　「反正也沒事了，乾脆就早退吧。」進到教室後奇犽一下就收拾好東西，回頭卻見小傑呆呆站在自己座位上仍是一臉茫然，「小傑？」

　　幾乎是不假思索地，小傑聽到他的聲音，忽然就把手伸過去拉住了奇犽的手，俯身將臉埋進他恰好轉過來的肩膀上。

　　──不想讓給別人。

　　奇犽有點呆住了。倒不全然是因為小傑突如其來的行為，而是他的樣子……怎麼感覺不正常？

　　「小傑？」他另一手去搭他的肩，小傑抬起臉來果然又是一臉潮紅。

　　……又發情了？不會吧！

　　不對，不可能──明明才剛結束而已！

　　奇犽愕然，低下頭來湊近到他頸邊聞了一聞，並未感受到他身上有過重的氣味，證明藥確實有效。但那因他碰觸而敏感的顫抖確實又是情慾被挑起而失神混亂的模樣。

　　大概是因為剛才那裡太多Alpha了，在過多的信息素的暴露下，才會誘發這種假性發情。奇犽心裡沈了下來，他不是沒考慮過這種事可能會發生，但小傑又不是一般的Omega，怎麼可能因為性別改變了就改變生活方式──只是他以為這種混淆氣味的抑制劑也能夠同時減少被Alpha影響的程度。

　　……可惡。

　　奇犽一邊自口袋裡掏出手機要傳信息罵一罵家裡那個死胖子讓他把藥做好一點，一邊拍了拍他的背，安撫道：「小傑，你稍微休息一下，應該一下子就會沒事了。」 

　　小傑聽話地沒有亂動，依然埋在他肩上，但卻悄悄地深吸了一口他的氣味後，低低喃喃：「……喜歡。」

　　鏗瑯。

　　奇犽一個手滑把iphone摔在了地上。


	7. ★ 第七章〈早點開始和你談戀愛〉

★ 第七章〈早點開始和你談戀愛〉

 

　　這聲劇烈的撞擊也將小傑撞得回神，他才猛一意識到自己說了什麼。他急忙抬頭退開了身，脫口就是道歉，「對、對不起，我是不是說了什麼奇怪的話？」

　　但只這一下他怔住了。

　　眼前的少年早已滿臉通紅地瞠大了眼。

　　熾熱的夏風將他身後的窗帘捲起，也撥弄幾綹那泛著柔軟銀光的髮稍。少許明燦的日照落在他白皙的膚擇上，更顯得頰面那抹紅痕俊麗而醒目。

　　一瞬間，原先狂噪的蟬聲慢慢遠離，只餘耳畔熱氣彌散而滾燙不已的嗡鳴。小傑聽見自己的心跳「咚」的好大一聲，像是瞬間就塌陷下去。他知道不是因為氣味的關係。

　　──啊啊，這個人。

　　儘管奇犽連忙用手擋住了自覺狼狽的表情，卻還是全都被小傑看進了眼底。

　　不想讓給任何人。是我的。

　　我喜歡他。

　　我想要他。

　　他收回前言。小傑再也沒有這樣肯定過地說出了心裡的想法：

　　「──奇犽，我喜歡你。」

 

***

 

　　當晚米特煮了一頓豐盛的晚餐招待奇犽。

　　以往奇犽就經常來小傑家蹭飯，倒也沒有什麼特別，不過米特對他的口味瞭若指掌，大約是為了賠罪，這一餐的菜色全都揀他喜愛的式樣，甚至還有飯後甜點櫻桃巧克力冰淇淋。

　　飯後米特才對他說道：「我後來都聽小傑說了，誤會你真對不起啊！」

　　「啊……沒有關係。」說到底，她其實也沒有誤會。看樣子小傑肯定沒和她說他們那天發生了什麼事。

　　奇犽一時間沒了胃口，事實上他這餐也吃得食不知味。米特還以為他是因為那天的事而覺得彆扭，不禁又更加誠懇地道歉：「你也知道小傑從小是什麼樣子，我從來沒想過他會是個Omega。就算知道了也沒料到會發生這種事情──所以，我是因為一時心急才會誤會了你，還請你原諒……」

　　「我知道。米特阿姨，妳不用再道歉了，我不會在意的。」

　　根本就不是誤會。他確實和小傑做了。差別只在於沒有如她所想的真的標記。

　　奇犽雖然自責，但也沒有真把那一巴掌放在心上。那是他應得的。

　　「真的？」見他面色如常地點點頭，她這才勉強放下心來，看了一眼小傑又說，「那就好，以後還麻煩你多注意小傑了。」

　　「嗯，一定會。」

　　米特早在餐桌上就發現兩人的不對勁，但具體又說不出是哪裡。她本以為奇犽的不自在是因為她先前打了他的緣故，仔細一看卻發現他和小傑相處上也不像平常那樣熱絡。

　　難道真是因為性別的關係，他們終究疏遠了麼？但在這種時候，她也不好直接過問，只好道：「……碗我來洗就好，你們應該還有話要說吧？」

　　「……」奇犽突然很想說沒有。

　　但小傑已經用力嗯了一聲，「謝謝米特阿姨！」便率先跳下了桌椅，頭也不回地拉著他走，「奇犽，我們走吧！」

　　上一次來到小傑的房間還只是前不久的事情。然而在知道了對方是Omega還和他發生了關係以後，在這種曖昧危險的獨處空間自然令兩人都覺得尷尬萬分。

　　二人從學校回來以後就沒說上什麼話。雖然他們約好了今天要好好聊聊，也確實打算在晚餐後把之前的事情講明白，但畢竟誰也不知道他們後來在教室又發生那樣的事。

　　──小傑突然就對他告白了。

　　他說他喜歡他。

　　這一記直球打得他措手不及。奇犽說不開心是騙人的。

　　但他只需要認真一想就覺得這一點也不值得高興。

　　小傑只不過是因為發情時和他做了才會一時對他產生這種錯亂的情感。甚至也是在被Alpha的信息素刺激下腦袋不清楚才莫名其妙對他說出了「喜歡」。

　　他真的知道……什麼是喜歡麼？

　　二人進到房間後，小傑先在茶几前屈膝坐了下來，奇犽就坐到了他對面。後頭的門是開著的，至少令他不那麼緊張。

　　沉默了好半晌，兩人都沒有開口。他還正鴕鳥地心想不如就改天吧，繼續這樣相對無言也不是辦法，但小傑這時忽然就抬起頭來目光炯炯地盯住他，說話了。

　　「我……一開始沒有告訴奇犽，就是怕奇犽改變對我的態度。因為你說過你很討厭Omega的吧。」

　　他的語氣認真而困擾，可以想見出他當時的煩惱和掙扎。難怪之前他早就覺得他有陣子像是有心事的模樣，沒想到自己居然也會被這傢伙給矇混過去。奇犽聽得不免又是更加惱恨自己沒有多注意一些。

　　他確實討厭Omega。但他會這麼說當然是因為他從來沒考慮過小傑會是Omega。

　　「後來又給你添了那樣的麻煩，我真的覺得很抱歉。」

　　──他確實是給他添了麻煩。明明知道了自己是Omega不只沒告訴他還不更加小心……簡直笨死了。

　　但他又無比慶幸自己一直都待在他身邊。

　　他從來沒有覺得他麻煩。

　　之所以會放任後續的事情發生是他自己不夠堅定。

　　小傑又繼續說：「但是，現在我又覺得很高興。」他話鋒一轉，目光堅定地看進奇犽的眼裡，真摯而飽含深情地道：「因為如果不是因為發生那樣的事，我可能會一直沒有辦法發現──」

　　「我……想和奇犽你在一起。」

　　「我喜歡奇犽。」

　　他又說了一次喜歡。

　　奇犽呼吸一停，胸口幾乎要爆炸似的悸動令他忍不住噎了一噎。他努力維持鎮定，語聲卻仍難掩顫抖，「就說了吧。你只是因為發情──」

　　明明在教室裡已經表露過的心意，即使再說了一次，還是根本不被對方給當一回事。小傑這會也覺得有點生氣了，他語氣生硬道：「是因為發情，所以我跟別人做也沒關係？」

　　奇犽聽得差點沒岔了氣。他怒喝：「你在說什麼啊！當然不可以──！！」

　　「那我也不想要奇犽和別的Omega做。」他直白地又說。

　　「哈？我才不會──」但奇犽只覺得不可思議。他到底在想什麼啊？！他看著小傑，只見他一臉肅然竟像是真的生氣的模樣，還是為了根本不可能發生的事，他簡直荒謬地想笑。

　　但他笑不出來。因為小傑正沈著臉質問他：「你怎麼能肯定你不會？奇犽你不會覺得他們的氣味很吸引人麼？」

　　Alpha會受到Omega信息素的吸引，進而上床。他已經在他身上得到了證實不是嗎？今天如果是別的Omega呢，就算不是因為發情，那些天生上就具有著能夠吸引Alpha的氣味難道不會讓奇犽感到心動嗎？

　　……他以為他是誰？隨隨便便來一個Omega他都可以的嗎！那種懷疑的口吻令奇犽感到倍受污辱，他氣得大罵：「當然不會！你這個白痴──什麼氣味！我根本就聞不到味道啊！！」

　　「什麼……？」

　　小傑沒料到會得到這樣的答案，不由得一呆。

　　奇犽將手覆上了自己的頸脖，語氣冷漠地說道：「我不是說過我家裡特殊所以一般Omega的信息素對我沒效嗎。我小時候接受訓練時就吃過一些藥物，所以信息素我是聞不到氣味的──應該說，我聞到對方的味道會知道那是信息素，也能夠判斷性別，但我聞不到它實質經過化學反應產生出來的氣味。當然，如果近距離接觸時間太久還是會有影響，但平常接觸到的信息素我根本連去注意都不會。」

　　這就是揍敵客家的教育。血統純正的Alpha菁英家族怎麼可能讓隨便一個Omega有機會爬上他們的床？

　　這也是為什麼一般的信息素對奇犽起不了作用。因為他根本就聞不到信息素催化後的氣味！

　　他瞪著他說：「懂了吧？你以為我會讓隨便一個Omega靠我這麼近吸引到我？」

　　想都別想，不可能！

　　正是因為他聞不到氣味，他才更不想讓小傑的味道被別人聞到──！

　　小傑聽得一臉懵。

　　原來，原來奇犽聞不到氣味啊……

　　所以那些球場外的Omega一輩子也不用想接近奇犽。所有的Omega也都一樣──他放心之餘，又有點茫然地說，「但，就算不是Omega的話……」

　　「我也不會讓任何人靠我這麼近。」他斬釘截鐵地篤定道，又加重語氣補充，「除了你。」

　　「……」小傑啞口好一陣，然後才恍然明白了過來：「啊！所以奇犽早就已經喜歡我了啊！！」

　　這是告白吧──？

　　不會讓任何人靠近，只有他可以。

　　那當然也只有他能和他上床──不就是這個意思嗎？

　　他第一次難得想通了奇犽老是彎來繞去的話，如果不是他一開始就這麼問根本就難能理解他的意思。

　　只見眼前的少年又是一臉面紅耳赤，完全沒了平日裡該有淡定和從容。他懊惱地說：「……我本來，是想要等你以後慢慢喜歡上我的！誰知道會是這樣的方式──啊！！根本順序全都亂了！」

　　他暴躁地撓亂自己的頭髮。

　　誰知道他會是個O！不只什麼也沒來得及發展就直接上床了，現在就連告白也是，為什麼會是他先告的白啊──啊！！！！！他不管了！

　　……他沒有否認！

　　奇犽果然也喜歡他！！

　　小傑不知道奇犽內心又因為他的關係崩潰一輪。他只知道這個人也喜歡他，其他什麼反正都不重要了！

　　他一放鬆，忍不住就開懷大笑了起來，「哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈……！」

　　「你笑什麼啊！！」奇犽惱羞成怒。

　　小傑笑得雙眼都是眼淚，水潤潤的像是湖裡盛滿金色的陽光，眩目得令奇犽一窒。他目光灼然地看向了奇犽，滿是笑意地問：「這樣不好麼……早點開始的話？」

　　──早點開始和你談戀愛的話。

　　順序根本就一點也不重要啊！

　　明白他意思的奇犽忍不住伸手戳了戳他的腦袋，「……你這傢伙──！」但卻反被小傑拿住了手，兩人害羞地對視片刻又忍不住笑了起來。然後「啾」一聲，自然而然地將兩脣碰在了一塊。

　　更害羞的事情早已經都做過了，他們第二次的接吻絲毫不生澀，卻倒是顯得清純。他攬著小傑的肩，細膩纏綿地親了一會才勉強分開。低下腦袋順便嗅了嗅他頸後的位置，儘管依然聞不出味道，也足以令他全身熱了起來。

　　「我，我要走了──」他有些緊張地放開他，被吻得暈乎的小傑卻也跟著他起身，在他慌張地走出房門口以前已經先行一步擋在他面前。

　　奇犽不由得心一跳，「小傑……你幹什麼？」

　　「我會再告訴米特阿姨的。」小傑的聲音就和他一樣嘶啞。他悄悄地反手將門給鎖上，有些調皮地笑著問他：「奇犽再待一會？」

　　「……」

　　──不是因為發情期。但他內心的渴求卻比發情時還要清楚明白。

　　「我想和奇犽做愛。奇犽不想嗎？」

　　「……」

　　啊啊啊！！這個人──！！！！

　　奇犽聽到這一句話，忽然不再糾結那些莫名其妙的問題了。就算是因為那些意外產生的感情那又怎樣？這個人只會屬於自己，而他也是。

　　無關於性別。他從很久以前就知道自己會和他在一起，不管他是什麼性別。性別只是讓這一切提早發生，又讓他們更加吸引彼此，彷彿全是命中注定。

　　「才不是什麼誰都可以。就算我是Omega，我也只想和奇犽你做愛。」

　　他否定了奇犽曾經對Omega下過的註解。

　　──不是奇犽就不行。

　　「……笨蛋，我知道啦。」

　　奇犽將他面前的小傑拉到自己的懷裡，再次深深地吻住了他。對方那早已主動為他打開的唇令他輕易就探入其中，濕潤稠滑的觸感令兩人都舒服地顫慄。他咬噬吸吮著他的舌尖，封緘住那甜蜜的呻吟。

　　他不知道他的Omega信息素是什麼氣味，但他在他嘴裡嚐到了櫻桃巧克力的味道。除了他，也不會有其他人嚐到了。

　　他們早在吃飯以前就洗過了澡，穿著簡單的背心和短褲都是極其輕薄的布料，汗水令衣物更加服貼，也令觸覺更加敏感。

　　小傑跨坐在奇犽身上，與他唇舌交纏間邊拿身體去蹭他，感受著膚髮相貼趨於同調的溫度與心跳，還有奇犽越發洶湧的信息素帶來的快感。前面昂然抬頭的性器也早已一跳一跳的，與他的碩大硬挺磨在一塊。奇犽順手從後頭去剝除他的褲子，一下就探到那柔嫩氾濫的穴口。

　　「嗯，啊……」

　　雖然不在發情期，Omega的身體也早已因被Alpha挑起了慾望而產生潤滑的水液。奇犽輕易地擠入手指，感受被柔嫩的折皺推拒又迎合似地一縮又一縮，頂弄沒幾下小傑便已趴在他身上喘息直叫，一口咬在他肩上也忍不住地全身抽顫，一邊沈溺似地吸著他頸邊瀰漫的大海的氣味。

　　他掀起小傑的背心，轉而把他壓在床緣，伏下腦袋去舔他早已挺立分明的乳首。

　　「嗯啊，奇犽，不要，好奇怪──」

　　他雖然這樣喊著，卻似是為了隱忍叫聲而讓雙腿夾得他更緊，任奇犽得以一邊舔弄蹂躪，手指插入肉穴開拓的動作也沒停。

　　小傑雙股發著抖，因被愛撫而溢出的液體又更多更加黏糊。奇犽怕他這樣磕著疼，便將他一把抱起來扔上了床，同時將上衣也脫了，一路從他頸後細密地吻向脊背，一邊從後搓揉彈拉著他腫脹的乳尖，小傑招架不住，斷斷續續地抽搐著低吟，「哈啊……不，不要弄了，奇犽，快點進來──」

　　奇犽這才褪下褲頭，彈出早已被他磨得硬挺的慾望。Alpha的性器因為分化的關係早已發育得粗長且成熟，和尚且過於稚嫩的Omega看上去完全不同，畢露浮凸的筋絡顯得猙獰而兇狠。他從他身後分開他結實的臀肉，順著那早已開合著足以吞沒他三根手指的軟嫩穴口插了進去。

　　比先前還要緊緻。但大約是因為小傑連日自慰的關係，讓奇犽沒有花太多力氣就全部推送了進去。

　　被潮濕柔嫩的軟肉擠壓的感覺令他下腹鼓脹難耐，尾椎同樣也一陣電麻。感受到身下的小傑差點跪不住要跌下去，他急忙伸手捉住他的腰。這一捉，又讓兩人結合的部位更加緊密而深入，舒服得令小傑腦袋剎那間空白，全然失神地一叫，「啊──！奇……犽！」

　　他開始抽插。

　　從後面來固然是希望他不在發情期的話第一次做能夠更加舒服，但他不知道小傑自慰了五天的事，還以為Omega的身體竟然能夠一下就習慣他的大小。隨著他的進出翻綻開內裡嫩紅的軟肉，更帶出一撥撥Alpha與Omega交融在一塊的愛液的水漬，連同那因他的撞擊發出淫靡的響音，都和那天在器材室裡感受的一樣，甚至比那時還爽。

　　因為不是發情，他是真的和小傑在做愛。

　　縱然他聞不到小傑的味道，這樣近距離的信息素也早已足夠令他同樣失了控制。他又舔舐了一口他的Omega滑膩而發燙的後頸，就像全身細胞都在叫囂著渴望被他所標記。

　　但他忍住了。他只是退開，連帶突然抽出了底下硬挺的性器，在小傑還來不及感受到空虛將湧上來以前，奇犽又深深地埋了進去。

　　「嗯！啊啊啊啊──……！」

　　他開始更加用力地肏他。小傑禁不住這樣速度，只得緊捉著床單，抽噎著失聲呻吟，「太，太快了，嗯──慢一點，奇、奇──犽……嗯，不要那麼深，哈嗯……」

　　已經顧不得會不會被米特聽見了。奇犽頂了一下又一下，每一下都像要直接撞進生殖腔裡去，身下的人趴伏在床鋪上，渾身哆嗦著地承受他的撞擊，將聲音全都悶在了棉被裡，更顯得隱忍而煽情。

　　「奇……嗯，哈……犽，我要抱著你……」

　　他聽見了他帶著鼻音的哭求，便直接按著他的腰抬起他的腿將他翻過身來，同樣在他體內的巨物也跟著輾磨脹大了一圈。他又順勢按住他的腿根，擺腰抽出又猛地向更深的地方盡根插了進去。

　　「哈啊啊……嗚──！」

　　這一下，迎來小傑第一次的高潮。小傑被他插射了。

　　這是他們第一次做的姿勢。儘管在高潮中的抽搐，他依然能看見小傑比起發情時神智都還要清楚和羞臊一點的表情，他很清醒現在為什麼在和自己做愛。

　　奇犽心一動，忍不住又低下眸來吻他的眼睛。讓他稍微緩了一會兒，邊啞著聲問：「小傑，舒服麼？」

　　「嗯──哈，啊……舒服……很舒服。」小傑誠實地道，有些混亂地點著腦袋又抬首和他索吻，黏膩道：「奇犽，還要──」

　　他又開始動了。感受到載沉載浮的快感一波波地自彼此結合的深處打了上來，從尾椎一路竄麻到頸後和腦海，他享受著奇犽在他體內插了一下又一下，插得他全身酸軟高潮不斷，裡頭濺出的熱液全都灑在Alpha性器的頂部，就像是要被這慾海般的大浪給徹底淹沒一樣，將他一次次丟到高處的潮水全然沒有止盡。

　　比他自慰舒服多了。早知道就早點和奇犽告白他這幾天就不用那麼難受。他迷迷糊糊地想。

　　「嗯哈……啊，喜歡你……奇犽，好喜歡……」

　　做到了最後，奇犽也差不多要到頭了。但當他正想拔出來時，小傑卻仍緊緊夾住他的腰不讓他退。這令他終究沒來得及忍住，一大股熱燙的精液全都射在了裡面。

　　「嗯──啊……！」

　　小傑劇烈發顫地蜷縮起身，十指掐入奇犽的背裡，迎來Alpha因高潮猛然爆發的信息素，海浪般的像是沖刷他所有神經，令他嗚咽著喘鳴同樣跟著到達了頂。


	8. ★ 第八章〈他們天生該這麼在一起〉

★ 第八章〈他們天生該這麼在一起〉

 

　　雖然Omega不在發情期的生殖腔沒有打開，射在裡面也沒有懷孕的風險，但Alpha的精液對於Omega來說無疑是最好的催情藥，與將大量信息素自頸後腺體注入同樣能夠讓Omega帶來直接興奮的性高潮。 

　　「笨蛋……！」

　　小傑享受著Alpha信息素帶給他的快感，同時他聽見奇犽在他耳邊啞著聲斥責。

　　這麼做也等同於臨時標記了。即使經過事後清理，精液也多少會被Omega的黏膜所吸收。而且，接下來誘發的可就不只是普通的假性發情了。

　　奇犽抱著他連退都沒退出來，又被小傑主動纏了上來繼續做。一連不知道又是高潮幾回，彷彿天生為了繁衍而存在的Omega的身體才見癱軟下去。那後穴被Alpha的性器撐擠碾磨得變了形，數度灌滿的白液汩汩流溢而出，紅嫩摺皺的壁肉腫脹不堪，卻猶仍顫抖收縮不停像是尚未饜足。

　　「嗚……嗯啊！」

　　他隻手捏著他的臀一把托起，又故意放慢地深深來回插了幾下，儘管生殖腔沒打開，一再頂向那入口的位置也足夠刺激地令Omega渾身酸軟酥麻，劇烈失神地痙孿起來。

　　小傑連嗓子都叫啞了，聽在奇犽耳裡卻更是黏膩。就像是徹底沈淪於他的佔有。

　　等待彼此溫存的情潮完全退去，小傑軟倒在他身上後，兩人不禁又維繫著這個姿勢接起吻來，帶著黏黏糊糊的甜蜜。

 

***

 

　　不知節制的縱慾自然迎來了預料之中的後果。

　　儘管一開始還抱著僥倖，他們做到後面時也根本忘了還有米特的存在。不說越加放肆的動靜，小傑吃過藥也就算了，奇犽作為一個菁英家族最優秀的繼承者以及同齡人間都難以企及的Alpha，與他的Omega交合所帶來的信息素之兇猛，即使連遠在樓下的Beta都聞得到。

　　──而這僅僅是尚未標記而已，且Omega也不在發情期。

　　他們兩人似乎天生就該在一起。信息素經過彼此交融以後，如今奇犽所散發出來的深海氣味，儘管依然濃烈卻和諧得令人感到舒服，甚至帶有一種米特難以想像的溫柔。

　　信息素之間起的化學作用不單單只是性別間的互相影響，同樣關乎兩者結合時的心理狀態。是心意相通的證據。

　　米特心裡高興之餘卻想不明白。她謹慎地問道：「你們兩個……是什麼時候開始的？」

　　什麼時候開始談的戀愛？小傑二人對視一眼，默契一致地回答：「今天。」

　　事到如今，他們當然不會傻得坦承發情那天就做了這件事。

　　但米特聽了自然要生氣：「……今天才開始然後馬上就上床了？！」

　　一開始他們雖然門沒有關，但米特也沒刻意去聽牆角，倒是後來門不知怎的就闔上了，她才正好奇發生了什麼，越加濃郁的信息素比那些令人臉紅心跳的聲響還要早先到來。

　　他們什麼時候變成這種關係了？門外面色斑斕的米特簡直不敢置信。若非聽見小傑那一句句毫不掩飾的喜歡，以及那兩情相悅帶來令人欣快歡愉的信息素，她差點就要懷疑是不是奇犽在欺負他了。

　　「因為我喜歡奇犽。」

　　果然小傑儘管紅著臉，也不假修飾地坦言道。

　　奇犽聽了，似乎也不服輸地趕緊附和：「……我也喜歡他。」

　　二人交纏在餐桌底下的手緊了一緊，然後目光看著彼此笑了一笑。就好像這才是最重要的事情了，他們一點也不害怕她的反對。

　　米特也知道無論是對於Omega還是Alpha來說，彼此的存在可以說是天生就具有致命的吸引力。但是明明不在發情期呀。

　　「小傑，你會不會只是因為之前標記的關係……」她忍不住合理地懷疑。就連奇犽也這樣覺得過。

　　但小傑只是搖搖頭，「米特阿姨，我以前沒有想那麼多，確實是因為發情了才知道自己的性別會有這種慾望……但是，我沒有辦法想像和奇犽以外的人做這種事，而且我也不想要他和別人做──所以我想不是標記的關係……我是真的喜歡奇犽。奇犽也和我一樣！」

　　米特見奇犽肯定而認真地點了點頭，看著小傑的眼神裡更滿是柔潤的專注，其實這也和以前沒有什麼區別，她彷彿才明白了什麼。

　　心裡的大石總算放了下來，米特欣慰地道：「這樣的話，那也好……如果是奇犽的話，我能放心把小傑交給你麼？」

　　這樣她也不用再擔心下次發情期小傑該怎麼辦。他這五天服用的藥量已經遠超過建議使用量的好幾倍，為此她當然是擔憂不已，還特別請專任性別科的Beta醫師來家裡看過。儘管得到的答案是「有些人對於抑制劑的耐受性天生就比較高，必須服用更大的劑量才能產生效果」，但這樣服用抑制劑肯定也對身體造成很大的負擔。

　　幸好現在他和奇犽在一起，以後就不需要擔心抑制劑的問題了。

　　「當然，放心吧。」奇犽一改先前在米特面前總是乖張的個性，難得地收斂起了笑鬧的神色，老老實實地做了承諾。

　　「避孕措施可要做好哦──」

　　「咳──」但下一秒奇犽冷不防就給這一句嗆著了，一臉窘迫地紅了臉，「什麼……」

　　米特一臉憂心地對著兩人說道，「雖然我也很想早點抱孫子，如果有奇犽基因的話，應該會很漂亮吧──但如果太快的話也不行啊，畢竟你們才高中而已，想要結婚的話至少也要滿18吧……我還得聯繫上金才行──」

　　「哈哈哈哈哈……我想不會那麼快啦。」小傑被說得也不免害羞起來。

　　懷孕？

　　雖然Alpha也能懷孕，但他從來沒想過自己會是懷孕的那方，感覺真奇怪啊。但想如果是奇犽的小孩，就像米特說的，肯定會長得很漂亮吧。他想著想著也不禁心動起來。

　　「那是當然的吧！才不會那麼早讓他懷孕啊！」奇犽只覺得自己的臉越來越紅，不自在地別開臉，卻又不住嘀咕道：「結婚的話……當然是越早越好了！反正他是我的！」

　　小傑聽得眨了眨眼，開懷地笑了起來，「好啊！我也很想趕快和奇犽結婚！」

　　奇犽紅著臉用力戳開他湊近過來的臉頰，「笨蛋──還早啦！」卻是戳得他不高興地嘟起了一嘴。

　　米特見狀不禁失笑：「你們真的是今天才開始談戀愛的嗎……」

　　「什麼啊這話題明明就是妳先開始的吧！」

　　「奇犽君，對岳母要客氣一點可是基本作為人婿的禮節哦！」

　　「哈？反正小傑怎樣都會和我結婚嘛，誰管妳啊！」

　　「你──」

　　「好啦好啦，你們就不要吵架了！」小傑無奈乾笑著制止。只見他們兩人又彼此乾瞪了好幾眼，這一觸即發的場面才勉強平息下來。

　　「小傑身上都是奇犽的味道啊，學校那邊的話……沒辦法隱瞞了吧？」米特憂心地說。雖說抑制劑能夠抑制氣味隱藏身份，但這可是對沒有伴侶的Omega才有辦法產生作用，畢竟不說臨時標記，Omega只要和Alpha發生關係就很難不沾染上對方的氣味，更何況她所不知道的是，剛才兩人做愛時奇犽射在了小傑的裡面，那味道肯定又要停留更加的久。

　　「吃藥的話或許可以。」奇犽不禁看了眼小傑。但他當然還是不希望他服用過多的藥物。雖然他對他們家公司的產品還是挺有信心的，只要不長期使用應該不會造成什麼太大的問題。

　　不料小傑倒是無所謂地說道：「沒關係──！已經不需要了。」

　　「真的嗎，小傑……」你能夠忍受別人用看待Omega的目光看你麼？奇犽深知這社會的黑暗，儘管人人道貌岸然宣揚主張著性別平等，私底下卻全然不是這麼一回事。

　　「我不喜歡騙人。」他也知道奇犽的擔心。但與其遮遮掩掩提心吊膽著被人發現，還不如直截了當的大方承認。更何況他本來就只是在意自己的性別會不會被奇犽討厭而已。其他人怎麼看他說實在一點也不重要。「而且一直吃藥肯定也不好吧。」

　　他光是想到這五天吃的藥就想吐……既然有了奇犽，以後他再也不想吃藥。

　　真的要說的話，被標記過的Omega信息素遠比未標記要來得穩定，不只平時不會受到其他Alpha信息素的影響，發情期時也只會對他的Alpha發情，更甚至會因為他身上Alpha的氣味藉以遏阻所有對他意圖不軌的人──簡言之，那是百利而無一害。奇犽和米特都比小傑要深知這些道理。

　　奇犽雖然擔心小傑的性別曝光後會帶來閒言閒語，但卻又不禁更加感到高興，因為這也無非是在人前承認了他們倆人的關係。

　　他們是一對，他們在交往。

　　「已經很晚了，奇犽今天就住下來吧。」一席談話結束後，米特看了一眼時間便道，「不過不可以再繼續了，你們明天還要上學的吧。」

　　二人不由得雙雙臉紅起來，乖巧應了聲是，便匆匆忙忙上了樓去。儘管不在發情期，但想他們平常可就是標準的Alpha模式，運動量是別人的好幾倍，若非小傑這五天在發情期的過度消耗下還未完全恢復過來，他們真的要繼續做整個晚上也完全不是問題。

　　「什麼啊，把人說得像動物一樣。」奇犽熄燈上了床以後，還是忍不住喃喃碎念。

　　窩進他懷裡的小傑忍不住發笑道：「奇犽你自己也說過啊。」

　　「啊？」

　　「你說過Alpha跟Omega會彼此吸引根本就只是像動物一樣──」

　　奇犽噎了一噎，不高興地反駁：「就說你不一樣了吧。我想跟你做又不是因為你是Omega……！」

　　雖然因為這樣做起來更爽……但最根本的原因還是因為他是他喜歡的人啊。不管他是什麼性別，反正他就是他的！

　　小傑嗯了一聲，「我知道！我也是。」

　　──就算他不是Omega，他肯定也喜歡奇犽。

　　「話說你老爸還不知道吧。」剛才米特提起了金，令奇犽不禁意外道。

　　「嗯，我還沒有跟他說。而且我也不知道他現在在哪裡。」

　　小傑的老爸雖然是著名的遺傳學家，但老是往外跑，如今早就又不知道深入哪個民族部落去做基因研究了。聽說有些較為落後的地方是沒有發展出第二性別的，不知道是因為環境的關係還是基因無法表現，至今依然有許多不同的解釋。第二性別雖然帶來更加優秀的基因傳承，但也限制了該性別的生存模式。

　　「金說他很想找出能夠調控人類第二性別基因的方法，讓所有人不受性別的限制。大概是希望有朝一日能夠透過這樣的方式達到真正的性別平等吧。」

　　奇犽倒沒這麼樂觀，「自然界如今已經演化而成的基因很難再去做人為的改變吧。調控基因同樣也可能帶來不可預期的傷害，比起這個，我倒覺得研發出適當的藥物更為可行，畢竟……」

　　奇犽說到一半便不說了。因為他的Omega已在他懷裡潛入沉沉的夢鄉。

　　小傑的體溫一向偏熱，而他則偏冷，這樣酷熱的夏夜裡小傑自然而然要往他身上蹭，而奇犽自己一人睡時光是開著風扇就足以在夜裡冷醒，如今抱著他的Omega一起睡可以說是對彼此都再好不過。

　　他們就像是天生該這麼在一起。

　　奇犽低下頭來又嗅了嗅他的頸間，依然只聞到他身上無關乎信息素本身的氣味。他心裡柔軟萬分地瞇起了眼，在那處印下了一個吻，並將手裡的懷抱又更加緊了一些。

　　──晚安，一夜好眠。


	9. ★ 第九章〈這樣的Omega是什麼滋味〉

★ 第九章〈這樣的Omega是什麼滋味〉

 

　　翌日，他們一起到達學校的時候，自然引起了軒然大波。

　　「那是……」

　　「那個味道是──」

　　「奇犽揍敵客的……？」

　　傑富力士身上傳來奇犽揍敵客信息素的氣味！而且，比起原先時有醞釀暴風般的氣息，此時更加柔和地像是被徹底撫平的寧寂大海，散發出一股明顯是調和過兩人信息素的氣味……！

　　從小傑二人坐上座位後開始，整個教室開始變得鴉雀無聲。就連原先與他們交好的幾名男同學，打完招呼以後便不由紛紛瞪圓了眼直盯著氣味的來源，驚得呆住了。

　　不知道過了多久，才終於有人鼓起勇氣似地走近了過來。

　　「富力士同學……請問你是──」那是一名猜拳猜輸了的Beta女同學，她對於信息素理當沒有Alpha和Omega要來得敏感，因此她在提出這個疑問時是相當不確定的。尤其是在他前桌奇犽同學那冷淡的掃視下，她更是硬著頭皮才勉強把話說了出口。

　　只見小傑毫無遮掩地說，「嗯！我其實是個Omega！」

　　全班裡皆發出一聲聲不敢置信的驚呼。

　　Beta女同學臉都紅了，還是那種明顯興奮的紅，「那，你身上的味道是……」

　　「嗯！是奇犽的！我們在交往！」小傑更加坦蕩蕩地說著，還露出一個開心又靦腆可謂足具幸福的笑容。

　　「嘩」的聲，全班暴動了。

　　「所以，所以──」

　　「小傑是O？！」

　　「……天啊！！」

　　「不是吧？！」

　　「他們是一對──！」

　　雖然早就料及小傑會這麼自然地將兩人關係公諸於眾，但奇犽依然忍不住紅了臉瞪他，「喂你……」就不能不要這樣完全不害臊的嗎！

　　「嗯？」小傑露出一個故作不知的笑。

　　……搞得好像他才是O一樣啊！！奇犽捂臉大嘆。

　　後來得知的雲古當場眼鏡差點掉下來，比司吉被自己的蓬蓬裙給絆倒，遠在校長室的尼特羅校長接過秘書豆面人的茶手一抖，也翻了。全校為此而炸了鍋，甚至連Twitter和Instagram上全都是這類消息。

　　Highschool♥HXH(@hunterxhunter)：號外，號外，傑君是Omega──！（顯示圖片）  
　　Ilovehxhwwww：欸──?!!∑(ﾟДﾟノ)ノ  
　　Nofjnolife666666：欸──?!!!∑(ﾟДﾟノ)ノ  
　　killulovgon1234：欸──?!!!!!!!∑(ﾟДﾟノ)ノ  
　　……  
　　Highschool♥HXH(@hunterxhunter)：而且身上是奇犽君的味道w（顯示圖片）  
　　……  
　　Ilovehxhwwww：哪尼── (((ﾟДﾟ;)))！！！！！！！  
　　Killerkillu99：Σ(ﾟДﾟ；≡；ﾟдﾟ) 哈──？！  
　　omegalovlovalpha：標記了喵(・ω・)？  
　　couplegodieplz2333：我就知道奇犽君會是攻呢……(・∀・) 

　　短短幾小時內，轉推上千，讚數與回應數破萬，消息一下子就傳到全國校裡校外甚至是國外有在關注奇犽這個國際製藥公司三公子的粉絲平台去了。上面還有一張張兩人平時在學校同進同出嬉笑打鬧的照片，以及文配圖：「驚爆！眾所矚目的AA戀原來是AO戀？！」

　　「……這些照片到底是哪裡來的啊？！！這是上課偷拍的吧──！」

　　裡頭居然還有一張是小傑打瞌睡，他回頭摸他腦袋的畫面！

　　「奇──犽──你冷靜──！！」

　　如果不是他前一天手機才剛摔裂屏幕還沒買新的，他現在肯定想自己再摔一次。他差點就也把小傑的手機給砸了。

　　被人群煩了這麼一個早上奇犽當然早就受不了。午休鐘響，他便拉著小傑就往屋頂上跑。想著下午乾脆翹課吧，省得就連上課都有人視線往他們身上飄，看他也就算了，一想到那些看著Omega的目光看向小傑他就火大。

　　鏗！

　　奇犽不爽地用力扔下喝完的鋁罐，洩憤似地踩了一腳踢出去，筐啷一聲滾到了陽光底下。他倚著牆邊抱著腦袋就躺了下來。

　　盛夏的炎炎熱氣自屋簷外延燒過來，他煩躁地拉了拉汗濕的襯衫，吁了口長氣。

　　……熱死了。

　　「奇犽？沒事吧。」小傑見他從早開始就頭罩烏雲不發一語，連平時在自習課打的PSP都沒見他拿出來，於是跟著坐了下來以後便不禁擔心道。

　　汗水自下頜滑落，奇犽只是微微動了喉結輕應了一聲，擋在眼睛上的手臂沒有動靜，就好像兀自生著悶氣一樣。

　　他或多或少知道奇犽不高興的原因。雖然被當作Omega來看待的目光確實也令他感覺到有一點不舒服，不過他依然不覺得自己的性別有什麼好隱瞞的。難道他成為了Omega就不是原來的傑富力士了嗎？雖然因為前一天的關係讓他忍不住懷疑自己是不是體力變差，聽奇犽說了才知道那是因為他受到別人信息素的影響。

　　但現在他被奇犽臨時標記了，除了奇犽不會有任何人能夠影響他。

　　思及此，他不免想起早上兩人一起去學校前，奇犽又問他一次：「你確定嗎？」

　　那一副盡是為他擔憂的表情令他不禁心裡發軟──他知道他在擔心如果公開了自己是Omega的身份會招來多少不善的眼光。

　　奇犽真好啊。

　　這樣的奇犽就是他的Alpha。

　　『嗯──沒關係，既然是和你在一起，又有什麼好需要隱藏的？』

　　不如說他也想讓全校人和全世界都知道，奇犽是他的──一直都是，從以前就是他的，現在是，未來也是。

　　他們就是這樣在一起。除了他，沒有任何人可以靠近他的Alpha！

　　「奇犽不用不高興啦，雖然我也覺得被當作Omega就好像被小看了一樣，但我還是原來的我啊！」小傑笑著安慰他說，「除了功課以外，其他運動比賽我也還是絕對不會輸給他們的──」

　　「……」奇犽聞言張唇似乎蠕動了一會，蹦出幾句咕噥，「才不是……」

　　「啊？」見他的眼睛也完全掩藏在手臂底下，沒聽清楚的小傑只得發出困惑的一聲看向他，等他回應。

　　似乎是忍不下去了，奇犽騰地扯下了手，撐著身「噌」地跳起來，「我說啊！！才不是因為那樣在生氣──」

　　怒氣沖沖炸了毛似的模樣突然就撞進了小傑眼底。他只覺心一跳，就算是這樣的奇犽也真好看啊……

　　「你不知道他們怎麼看你的嗎──！」奇犽見他呆頭楞腦一副聽不懂他在說什麼的樣子讓他只覺更加來氣，伸手戳了戳他的腦袋就罵。

　　「啊！好痛！！什麼啦……」小傑茫然。

　　奇犽一想到班裡那平時和他們交好的幾個Alpha一下就轉變了態度，對小傑露出了那種眼神，他就氣得直想殺人。就和前一天在體育館裡那些網球部前輩談及他在器材室裡幹了什麼以及標記Omega不會只有一個的眼神一樣──

　　這下子，他想全校也都知道了他和小傑在器材室裡做了吧。

　　原先還在猜測究竟是哪個Omega和他搭上線的謠言可以說是徹底銷聲匿跡，原因是人們也都認為既然傑富力士是個Omega，奇犽揍敵客就更加不可能看上校內任何一個Omega。

　　那個最強Alpha的Omega。

　　原本應該是Alpha的Omega。還是得以站在最強Alpha身邊的那個。

　　不知道這樣的Omega……

　　──到底是什麼滋味。

　　全部！全部的眼光都是這樣在看他啊！！！！！

　　「奇犽……？」

　　見他眼神越來越陰鬱乃至於墜入冰窖似的發冷，小傑不禁有些憂心地問。

　　「……奇──」

　　但只下一秒，他的Alpha便直接一伸手將他摟入了懷裡。小傑低呼一聲，隨即很快便隱沒在對方貼上來的脣間。

　　感受到奇犽微涼的指節就按在他敏感發燙彷彿感應到這個人的碰觸的後頸，他被那雙氤氳的藍色眸光一下就給捕獲了。

　　「唔……哈……」

　　帶著發洩意味的吻輕易就激起了Omega的生理反應，尤其這人還是他的Alpha，海的氣味鋪天蓋地而來，就像挑弄著他每一根神經。被標記過的身體自然而然對這一切產生更加難耐的情慾。

　　小傑難以抗拒，一下就被親得面紅耳赤，渾身熱了起來。

　　「奇，奇犽……別在這……」

　　他還沒忘記這裡是學校。還是大家翹課都會來的地方。只要一打開門就一定第一眼看見在門邊的他們。

　　「會有人──唔……」

　　奇犽的回應是就著吻他的姿勢將之更加嵌入自己的懷裡。見小傑試圖反抗，他安撫地沿著他的唇暈按了按，用著低磁好聽的嗓音蠱惑他，「……才不會，熱都熱死了，沒人會在這個時間點上來。」

　　如果不是整個學校到處都是眼線沒一個地方可以鬆懈，他肯定也不會想上來的！

　　「嗚……」

　　不知道是熱氣還是信息素的緣故，小傑一下就被親得暈了。他也伸手回抱住了奇犽那覆著柔軟銀髮的腦袋，主動貼上身子，溺在那被大海包圍一般的吻裡，感受全身心對Alpha的依賴接納與觸動。

　　淋漓的汗水打溼了彼此衣襟，熱氣猶仍直冒，搔刮在少年們的肌膚上簡直難受至極。

　　小傑鼻尖輕動，尋索著令他越加興奮的氣味不覺渴望地動手去揪他領口。

　　早已鬆垂的領帶一下就被他給扯了下來，「奇犽……」儘管他也在流汗，領口頸部的肌膚卻是涼得令湊近親吻的小傑微微顫慄。那汗水裡也全是信息素的氣味，他忍不住將之舐入嘴裡。

　　鎖骨處一點癢意和柔軟濡溼的觸感令奇犽笑了起來，他又低下頭反過來拉住對方的領帶與他接吻，在他脣裡嘗到自己汗水的鹹味。

　　他微微咋舌，但交融在彼此唇舌間的甜蜜很快就將之蓋過去了。

　　小傑擁著他的背，二人的身體再次貼得更加緊密，轉眼都是衣衫不整。小傑整個人跨在奇犽的腿上，不自覺地正用著早已起了反應的部位一下下去磨蹭他。奇犽知道他的Omega被他弄得發情了，心裡不禁有一點悔意，他稍微拉開神智不清變得黏糊糊的小傑，果見他一臉潮紅迷茫依循本能渴求的模樣。

　　籠著水霧的目光渙散之中，也依然全是滿滿映著他的身影。

　　奇犽忍不住又親了他的眼睛一下。

　　「……奇犽？」見他在他面前窸窸窣窣俯身低下腦袋，直到碰到了他的那個地方，小傑微微顫抖了一下，才有些呆呆地道，聲音甜膩，「你，幹什麼？」

　　「你不想在這裡做吧，我幫你就好。」他伸手去解他的皮帶，因為那處早已硬挺而緊繃起來，又是西裝褲和坐姿的關係，要解開並不是那麼容易。

　　不經意的摩擦間所帶來的刺激感，令他意識到對方接下來要做什麼事，小傑這才猛然醒了過來，「奇，犽？！！不要──很髒……唔啊！」

　　怎麼可能會髒。Omega連體液都帶著一股甜味，即使奇犽聞不到，用嘗的也多少能知道那一點滋味。

　　這是他的。

　　他先是以舌尖兌了點頂端小口泌出的液體，再一一描繪著Omega性器的輪廓舔舐而下。感覺到他的Omega繃直了身體，仍舊抑制不了的強烈顫抖，以及「噗呲」幾聲，後穴自主地顫動並開始流出了潤滑的愛液，奇犽手口並用地沿著根部掃了上來。

　　「奇犽，不要舔了……嗯啊──」

　　他突然就盡根含入嘴裡，令小傑忍不住拱起背，感覺像冷不防被電著了一樣，隨著那柔軟潮濕的腔室滑動，以及時不時咬嚙在頂端的疼痛感，他渾身酥軟哆哆嗦嗦。

　　「嗯……啊哈……」

　　他摀住自己的嘴，水氣模糊了視線。

　　隨著律動越加快速，小傑不由緊緊掐住奇犽的肩，挺起了腰隨之痙攣，「嗚……奇、奇犽快走開，我要──射……嗯啊！！」

　　Omega灼熱的甜液全都落在了他的Alpha的嘴裡。


	10. ★ 第十章〈天台Play，爽嗎？〉

★ 第十章〈天台Play，爽嗎？〉

 

　　「啊哈啊……」

　　一波波的快意令少年止不住的抽動，奇犽隻手箍住了那繃直了的姣好腰線，任他的Omega得到一次徹底的宣洩。

　　接連而來的射精令小傑顫軟了腰，在失去重心往後倒下以前已再次被奇犽穩住了。

　　他視線有些模糊潰散地看著他的Alpha微微退開身，隨著口裡滑軟濕嫩的唇舌與不經意於齒間一掃而過所帶來的刺激，奇犽喉結滾動，一滴不剩地吞嚥下並舐盡了以手擦去灑落在頰面上的幾點白濁。

　　Omega的體液稀而微甜，失去了對信息素氣味接受能力的奇犽說不出那是什麼味道──但那帶著明顯饜足的表情，卻彷彿他正在品嘗的是他愛不釋手的甜品。湛藍的目光在太陽底下透著一絲氤氳迷離，因情動微紅的臉色與那望著自己深海般的眼眸更是眩目得令小傑迷了眼，胸口止不住地大力撲騰，震得他兩眼發暈，卻下意識不覺不知地將視線下移。

　　高熱的海水味淹漫四處，揉合了奇犽的信息素在自己的身體裡瘋延狂竄，彷彿捲迭起暴雨中的浪頭猛一襲來，恣肆沖刷他原先因顧忌在此處而繃緊的神經，更加敏感地挑惹起下腹處一陣陣難以抑止的顫抖──

　　「小……」

　　話語聲吞沒在對方主動送上的懷抱。

　　肢軀修長骨肉勻亭的少年磕在他身上本該有一點點的疼，但當他的Omega一纏了上來，兩幅身體便自然無比似地尋到最契合的位置相貼在一塊，透過早已汗水淋漓的制服，肌膚上的黏膩與火熱都帶來滿是與內心同樣滿脹的柔軟與渴求。

　　「奇……犽。」

　　僅只這一聲便令他腦袋瞬間空白。

　　但還不及他反應過來，一陣強烈的衝動便自腦門湧現，乃至於逕直越過了思考並直達動作。

　　在他循著本能噬咬上Omega的後頸前，對方也將雙腿夾上了他的腰。令他不禁低低地抽了一口氣。

　　奇犽一直注視著小傑，不可能沒發現他的變化──只是他本以為幫他做了就完事，卻忘了對方可不是像自己一樣的Alpha，也忽略了Omega對自己的影響性。

　　經歷過完整性別分化的Omega即使不在發情期，光是接近Alpha都足以影響彼此信息素的分泌，這也是為什麼除了平時必須隱瞞性別以外，普遍社會上還是鼓勵Omega應當盡速被Alpha標記保護才行──而眼下這副已被Alpha深深填滿過的身體，自然一下就起了更加激烈的反應，絕對不可能只甘於做到這裡。

　　生殖腔並未打開，卻帶來了急速的痙攣，頃刻間分泌出大量潤滑的稠液，小傑早已不住地喚著他的名字：「奇犽、奇犽……」

　　奇犽被這幾聲叫繃斷了理智線，咬上他後頸發燙的腺體舔了一舔，也不管嚐到的不像是鹹味而是甜味，他伸手便順著小傑不夠利索的動作剝除了他早已垂在胯邊的底褲，並按上他的後腰，另一手則將手指插入氾濫的穴口。

　　後穴因感受到外來物的侵入更加急遽地收縮，但對於Omega過於敏感的身子而言，感受到此人是他所屬的Alpha，比起推拒，更像在邀請一般糾纏住了他的手指，奇犽也不按捺，一下便將三根手指抵著褶皺並因慾望充血腫脹的軟肉搗入，將那處一插又一插地，輕易就攪弄得一蹋糊塗。

　　「好，好癢啊……嗯，啊，奇犽──哈──」

　　他轉而與他唇齒相接，吸啜他與那處同樣稠滑濕潤的唾液，兩舌攪在一起同樣發出噗哧噗哧的水聲。奇犽可以感受到小傑隨著他的動作晃著腰臀，像是想要他的手指能夠進入得更深，但卻顯然不夠──他要的是奇犽那裡更大、且更熱的東西，在他身體裡凶狠貫穿並恣意將滾燙把他給淹沒。

　　「奇犽……奇犽──我要──」

　　小傑開始親吻得分心，推開他的手是為索求更多，但含著他的脣又捨不得分開，便開口求他，壓根就忘了原先抗拒在這裡做的人正是他自己。

　　「誰剛說不要的……這裡可是學校，你確定？」奇犽也早已硬得不行，但大概是因為除了氣味之外，他從小便也受過信息素的耐受訓練，還算保有一點理智能夠讓他分神去取笑他。

　　「我不管，我要，奇犽你快點進來──」

　　「……」

　　比起奇犽的彆扭與矜持，小傑卻永遠直白地令他意外。

　　他抿了抿脣，知道自己此刻肯定也臉紅透了，一時不知道該如何反應。但見小傑幾乎都要急哭了，原本推開他的手又抓住了他，令他扳回了原先因羞澀不禁想轉過去的臉。

　　奇犽知道他是被信息素所影響才會這副樣子，誰能想像平時健氣爽朗不知害羞為何物人們公認唯一一個與他「最強Alpha」奇犽揍敵客比肩的傢伙，竟然會顯露出這般Omega深陷在情慾之中急於求歡的模樣……

　　淫亂又軟弱，還紅著眼睛要哭了──根本一點也不像小傑。

　　從小見慣骯髒苟且極度厭惡Omega的奇犽比誰都更應該討厭小傑這副模樣才對。但他卻又是無可否認的心動。

　　因為……

　　他是在求他肏他。

　　只有他能夠看到他的這個樣子。只有他能肏他。

　　「奇犽──」

　　「……真拿你沒辦法。」他只是一如既往地溫聲笑了笑，帶著一點不可避免的嘶啞。奇犽不再逗他，安撫地又親了親他的頸脖上的腺體，一邊褪下繃得他疼痛又因汗水濕黏難受的制服褲，那被他的Omega所吸引的性器早已高高地聳立著，猙獰著筋絡分明，奇犽就著小傑還半抱著他的姿勢便將他的臀給按了上來，早已濕潤並經過他手指搗弄過的肉穴輕易就將前端碩大的龜頭給吸納進去，幾乎沒有什麼阻力地直接撥開一層又一層的內褶深深一頂到底。

　　「嗚……哈啊！」

　　二人都是滿足地發出一聲低吟。Omega的液體順著結合的地方流了下來，無論是被潮濕軟爛的內壁緊緊包覆的觸感，還是被撐開與被熱燙堅硬填滿頂弄的滿足感，都令他們發狂。

　　「啊啊、哈啊……」

　　奇犽掐著他的腰便開始肏他。

　　「笨、蛋，小聲點──」

　　沉浸在情慾裡的Omega哪顧及得上那麼多，更何況這還是小傑。他全然早已忘了身在哪裡，全然感受著他的Alpha的信息素帶來的刺激，一下下一次次地深深將他淹溺在深海之中。

　　「嗯啊……啊，奇犽……嗚……」

　　奇犽只好再去吻他，封住那些太過放蕩不知收斂的呻吟。身下那越加大力的抽插自然而然帶來撞擊的水聲，還有時不時交織在其中的喘息與溢出在脣齒相纏間的叫聲，在大豔陽下甚至蓋過了遠處林蔭裡的刺耳蟬鳴，啪啪聲無比響亮，曖昧淫靡瘋狂至極。

　　被午間熱氣灼燒的感覺幾乎麻痺了知覺，奇犽只感受到全身血液與意識全都往下腹衝，他必須要更加大力才能維繫他的感知──Alpha的本能似乎在這時被喚醒，一時間他也忘了原有的顧忌，抱著小傑幹他的姿勢一停，便將他一把按在了地上，大幅度地打開他柔韌的腿根，同時將性器輾磨至一個角度又深深地頂了進去。

　　「嗚──哈啊……！」

　　前頭一顫，帶著微白的水液飛濺而出，小傑冷不防被插射了出來，爽得還沒來得及令他失神大叫，又被奇犽徹底吻住了。

　　奇犽一邊親他，又繼續來回幹他，小傑只能顫抖不停地一邊射精，一邊感受著後穴不斷收縮分泌稠液，Omega的身體本能一般地配合著Alpha的撞擊，律動似地隨之一再收縮，混亂的水漬聲響徹耳際，快感幾乎要凌駕於所有的意識，令奇犽也不禁發出微喘的低吟。

　　這一雙腿，他只有在夢中這樣打開過它。

　　這一個人，他也只有敢在夢裡這樣肏他。

　　「哈哈……哈哈哈──」但他知道這不是夢，奇犽忍不住笑了起來，因震動起伏的胸膛，隔著衣領刮過Omega為他挺立的乳尖，引起身下的小傑臀縫間又是猛地一陣收縮，大量液體湧出，打濕著二人的結合處，因持續激烈的插入而浮出微微帶著腥氣的泡沫花。

　　「奇犽──……啊！」

　　小傑招架不住地想要大叫，但奇犽這時伸手又把他抱了起來，卻是轉而從後入的姿勢，深深地埋了進去。

　　「嗚──啊啊啊啊……！」

　　後穴已被操得失去了感覺，奇犽從後面來的姿勢迫使小傑不得不扶住原先在他身後的牆。Alpha粗長的性器在他身後長驅直入，隨著奇犽蹲伏的姿勢更加順當地每一下都直抵入生殖腔的入口，小傑在那瞬間幾乎失了聲音，以為自己就要被撞破到最裡面去，比起應該要有被侵犯的懼怕，反而是全身的每一處都渴望被這個人標記的徬徨與戰慄。

　　「奇，奇犽啊──」

　　越發狠戾的動作帶來微微的刺痛感，卻令他感受到前所未有的滿脹與幸福──

　　他可以感覺到他的Alpha像是要成結似地徹底佔有他，接合上他的每一根神經，最後帶來的深深一入，二人同時呼吸一滯，接連而來是下身傳來瘋狂劇烈的抽搐。這一下所達到的高潮猶如洪水傾瀉，熱燙的精液連同兇猛的信息素滿滿灌住到Omega的肉穴內，而小傑原先半軟的前端也再一次得到了釋放。

　　小傑渾身痙攣起來，往後靠到了奇犽的懷抱裡，汗水濕了的頭髮難得柔順地沒有磕著奇犽的下頷，但餵飽穴內的液體因為進不去生殖腔而大肆橫流而出，沿著腿根滑落到地面上形成一攤又一攤白稠的小水窪。

　　奇犽在他身內一抽一抽地，直到完全爽夠了，才回過神來，注意到仰在他肩上的小傑被幹得雙眼失焦脣角微張地任口中銀絲垂落還渾然未覺，趕忙有些不好意思地抬手給他擦擦。

　　「咳，小傑……？」

　　他啞聲喚他，卻半晌沒得到回應。

　　──糟了，玩過頭了。奇犽不禁微微吐舌。

　　他才正要從他身體裡退去收拾殘局，這時連接天台的門的另一頭，卻傳來了一雙越來越近的腳步聲。

　　……我靠，有人？！奇犽心下一驚，小傑也僵住了。


End file.
